Fallen
by Mizu79
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her. The very Sasuke U-freaking-chiha was kissing HER, plain and meek Hinata Hyuuga, very passionately with very very good kissing skills she reckoned. Why was this happening?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"WH-why did you really turn to this occupation? I remembered that this was the last thing you said you would ever do Dr. Uchiha," A lavender eyed petite young woman asked absentmindedly as she glanced at a certain doctor to her right.

Her long black hair was piled up into a high bun and she wore a white medical coat with black slacks underneath and black heels.

Her porcelain face turned towards the man next to her absently, long dark lashes fluttering as she pursed soft plump pink lips and wiped at her small button nose.

Said Dr. Uchiha paused for a moment as he looked at his petite assistant. His black hair was spiked out in the back and his face pale and angular. Dr. Uchiha's lips were thin and pink and his nose high and aristocratic which only added to his inhumanly handsome features.

He clearly towered over his petite assistant as he turned to her, blocking the light with his height.

"You're getting quite bold aren't you, Hyuuga?" he asked, his voice deep and rich as he backed his startled pretty assistant to the wall.

His lips were quirked and he seemed amused as his assistant turned red and fidgeted with her clipboard finding herself in the same situation for the 3rd time this week.

She glanced at him with wide lavender eyes and looked enchantingly innocent as she parted pretty pink lips but no words left them.

Why was it that every time she asked anything, she was backed into a corner with her boss looming over her with his handsome face amused beyond her imagination?

"I'm only trying to g-get to know you better... That is if we are to be working together for a l-lon-long time..." she stuttered out as she felt her cheeks get warm and her throat dry as she glanced up at Dr. Uchiha from her long lashes.

With him so close to her, Hinata could smell his cologne, which only caused her face to burn more.

"Hn," he grunted before taking a step back and turning completely away from her to continue walking.

The lavender eyed Hyuuga let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding, feeling completely refreshed as she gulped in air. Her stomach felt like it was in knots as she straightened her coat and quickly stumbled to catch up to his bigger strides.

Just as she trailed after him she could feel the weird butterflies in her stomach continue to dance about. This hasn't happened in years. Why were they suddenly back?

Hinata breathed slowly and sneaked a glance at Dr. Uchiha, whose face seemed to become set in stone again, the amusement gone from his face as he stared coldly to the front.

Hinata could clearly remember him in the younger days. Completely untouchable. He was on a pedestal and so many girls worshiped the ground he walked, even when he didn't acknowledge them when he walked past with his face stoic and inhumanly handsome.

She was a wallflower who wasn't able to stand up for herself and tended to stay in her own group of misfits.

Sasuke Uchiha was different. He had so many people who cared for him and worshiped him. He was what Hinata had wanted to be in her younger years but now she felt kind of bad for him.

He was constantly harassed by woman wherever he went and doing everyday tasks were very difficult when the crowd would gather where ever his majestic feet touched and woman just threw themselves at him no matter what he was doing.

Like that one time Hinata had purchased Dr. Uchiha his favorite sandwich and he had took his first bite before a busty woman jumped on him and caused him to drop his 5 dollar sandwich.

Hinata had never quite seen him as mad as he was. Which, if you think about it, he was right to be mad. Heck anyone would!

That day, Dr. Uchiha had not eaten and it was already 3 in the afternoon and he was about to eat his FAVORITE sandwich when some woman just jumped him!

So many stalkers made his life miserable but he continued to hold his head high and walk forward and that was what Hinata admired about him. He worked and lived for himself, while Hinata only lived miserably for others. She wished she could change.

With a sigh, Hinata trotted after Dr. Uchiha and past all the other nurses that seemed to be smiling at Dr. Uchiha and glaring daggers at her when he passed.

Hinata held her head high and brushed right past them, although feeling a little saddened that so many woman hated her guts right now and that it would be nearly impossible to befriend anyone in this workplace. How did she even manage to snag the spot as his personal assistant? She would never know.

Or maybe it was because she was the only person who wasn't interested in him or stalking him.

She treated him like how he was supposed to be treated and looked at him as if they were equals, something people rarely did. Many people either worshiped him, hated him, or was scared of him.

You can say that Hinata was scared of him, still scared of him, but managed a strong front and hooked the job.

Hinata was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as Dr. Uchiha stopped abruptly and she rammed right into his back.

"Eek!" She squeaked out as she stumbled back and was caught around the waist by Dr. Uchiha, who prevented her from falling flat on her bum.

Thank goodness. Hinata's fingers gripped Dr. Uchiha's white jacket and stilled herself before glancing down in embarrassment.

Their proximity was making those butterflies come back again.

"Hyuuga." he called as she glanced up through her lashes and immediately regretted.

They were so close! He stood at 6'3 and she was at 5'3 and with him bowing his head and looking down at her made her heart beat faster.

Sasuke Uchiha was inhumanly handsome from afar but now so up close and personal he was damn near godly!

"Ey! Sasuke-teme! Stop harassing Hinata-chan!" a blonde spiky haired male called loudly as he headed towards them, a pink haired slender woman trailing after him staring openly at Hinata and Sasuke, who was so close to kissing it was making her nauseous.

The male had sparkling blue eyes and was also wearing a white doctor jacket, his features manly yet childish. The slender woman next to him had bright green eyes and an annoyed look on her face as she glared at the blonde doctor.

"Shut up Naruto! Everyone can hear you!" the woman ground out as she bopped the young doctor on the back of the head.

"Ow! Sakura! I was only trying to save cute Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelped as he rubbed his head back and forth. Hinata grimaced and she felt Dr. Uchiha loosen his hold on her waist and step back. His cologne was somehow all she could smell.

"How are you Hinata-chan? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked nicely as she glanced back and forth between the doctor and his assistant for some sort of response.

"We are good, Sakura-chan," Hinata replied softly after coming out of her daze before realizing her mistake. She had just answered for herself AND Dr. Uchiha! Well shoot!

Hinata nervously glanced at Dr. Uchiha and he just backed her up with a, "Hn." How is that supposed to help?

"What's the ruckus? You again, Uzumaki?" an elderly woman around the age of 35-45 said as she turned to the 4. She had blonde hair and was rather busty. She had an annoyed look on her face and she glared at the blonde Dr. Uzumaki.

"Tsunada-baa-chan! You have to help Hinata-chan! Sasuke-teme here is harassing her again!" he screeched as Hinata flushed in embarrassment and glanced to Dr. Uchiha. Catching his eye, she immediately looked away and flushed darker. How embarrassing!

"How many times do I have to tell you Uzumaki? Stop calling me baa-chan! If Hinata here wants Sasuke to stop then she would of said weeks ago! Did it ever occur to you that she LIKES it, you knucklehead!" Tsunade bellowed out as Hinata blinked before going red all the way to the tips of her ears.

"Hinata-chan isn't like that! She's too pure for the likes of him!" Naruto screeched before reaching out to grab Hinata's hand in an attempt to save her from Sasuke the wolf.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said as he elbowed Naruto and steered Hinata away from his grasp while glaring at the blonde doctor and standing in front of his assistant to keep her from coming in contact with Dr. Uzumaki and his idiocy.

Sakura once again bopped the blonde doctor and sighed in defeat. "Just ask Hinata-chan for heavens sake!" Sakura cried as she tugged the avid blonde doctor back towards her.

"Yea! That's a good idea, Sakura! Tell Tsunade-baa-chan how you really feel, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto beamed as he stared excitedly at Hinata's cute face.

Hinata blinked and wondered how this all came to be. How the heck was she supposed to answer this?

"A-ano... Dr. Uchiha isn't... Isn't harassing me...I'm fine, Dr. Uzumaki." Hinata stuttered out as she smiled nervously.

Naruto's face fell for a second before he smiled at her as a new idea entered into his head.

"You're too nice Hinata-chan! Don't try to help Sasuke-teme here!" Naruto said as he beamed at her and she could only blink owlishly.

"Shut up, Naruto! Hinata is fine which means she loves the way Sasuke here is treating her! Now let's get back to work everyone!" Tsunade said as she clapped to disperse the group of people that had gathered due to Dr. Uzumaki's loud display.

"Well anyways, me and Sakura'll see you guys at lunch! I have a lot of patients to be seeing today. If Sasuke-teme is giving you any problems just come find me, I'll set him straight! See you later Hinata-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto winked and waved as the 4 separated ways leaving Sasuke and Hinata to the awkward silence that ensued.

"Ano... Your next appointment won't come in till the next 15 minutes. Should we go to your office?" Hinata asked as she looked down at the clipboard before glancing at the tall doctor.

Somehow, Hinata could feel her heart beat faster and faster as they walked together.

Was she developing a heart disease because of one Sasuke Uchiha?

Somehow she was starting to feel dread whenever she was to be left alone with him. But that was expected because she was his utmost important secretary.

Poor Hinata-chan never stood a chance against her wildly beating heart.

O

O

O

O

O

O

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Falllen*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's a wrap for now. I've written this for a while now and have been writing and rewriting and changing around everything until this came up. I hope you guys like it!

But who would have guessed that my first story to post here would be a Sasuhina?

I'm going to have to say that Sasuhina has been one of my long flames. I've loved the idea of this coupling the moment I went into the Naruto fanfiction thread and saw a Sasuhina. Who ever came up with it is a genius~~~ ~.~

Everything about it seems right since Naruto is too much of a knucklehead to realize that Hinata has been pining for him the moment she laid eyes on him... Um anyways. In Naruto's case, it's too little too late. Lolz.

Just saying... How many people would willingly let Dr. Uzumaki operate on them? Show of hands? Lolz.

Enough of my rant. Hope everyone will like this... There's probably a gazillion grammar mistakes but I'm too high on Sasuhina right now to care. Lolz.

Thank you for reading! Please comment and review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-xxxxxxx-

It's been three weeks. Three long and agonizing weeks of working as Dr. Uchiha's assistant and it was making Hinata more and more tired and wary.

Everytime she was alone with the doctor she realized she would develop weird symptoms that continued to grow more and more.

Her heart was beating so much, her hands got sweaty, there was this weird twirling feeling in her tummy, and she was always so anxious and nervous around the doctor.

What was wrong with her?

Were these the effects of being around Dr. Uchiha?

Sure the man was rather dark and intimidating but these symptoms were too much!

"Hey Hina! When are you going in today?" a blonde haired woman asked as Hinata turned to her, completely torn from her thoughts.

"I'm just about to go in, Ino," Hinata replied as she dropped the remote onto the table and breathed a sigh.

"Why the long face, Hina? It's not because of a certain blonde haired doctor is it?" Ino asked as she plopped onto the couch and bit into the soft donut in her hands.

"I... It's not about Dr. Uzumaki," Hinata sighed out.

"Is it the Uchiha then? Is he giving you trouble? If he is I'll go stalk his pants off! He was pretty scared of the fan girls like me back then... The bastard doesn't deserve such a good secretary like you anyways," Ino said a bit fired up. Back in the days, Ino was one of the rather rabid stalking fans of Sasuke Uchiha along with one pink haired Sakura Haruno. She had done some rather crazy things that she would never want anyone to know.

"Don't! Kiba won't like that."

"Che. Kiba will help me. No one hurts our Hinata-chan and gets away with it!" Ino said as she slammed her foot onto the coffee table and raised her fists into the air causing Hinata to giggle softly.

"I have to get going," Hinata glanced at the clock before another dreadful sigh came from her. She's dreading everyday like it was a ticking time bomb. This was supposed to be her dream job here!

"Good luck sweetie!" Ino called as Hinata dragged herself off the comfortable couch and picked up her purse before making way out of the door.

-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-

It's been two hours in already and Dr. Uchiha hadn't shown up. It was as if the gods were trying to help her! Not that him not being at work was because of her or anything. Right?

Even without him here, the whole clinic was full of women who crowded around hyped as if there was an autograph signing going on. Which Hinata didn't think there was. Unless she wasn't informed or something.

"When is Sasuke going to be here?" one rather dolled up woman whined to Hinata as she leaned against the counter of the desk that Hinata was stationed at.

"Ah... Dr. Uchiha should be here soon," she replied as she glanced around the full room. The clinic had run out of chairs and so many women were sitting on the floor or standing because they were scared their clothes would wrinkle or get dirty.

Hinata winced as, from outside the clinic, women started to screech and scream as if a celebrity was coming in. It probably was like that to these women.

"Dr. Uchiha has come, miss," Hinata said in order to inform the woman in front of her. The woman immediately straightened up and said stiffly, "I can see that."

The door dinged and the popular Dr. Uchiha walked through. "Hyuuga!" he called as Hinata immediately straightened her spine and waited for his command.

"Yes, Dr. Uchiha?"

"Get all of these women out of here!" he barked as he dragged her by the arm after pushing a couple of women off of him. Hinata's eyes widened as she wondered why he was saying that. These women must all need to see the doctor if they lined up in front of the office even before they opened at seven.

"Bu...but Dr. Uchiha... They all need to see you! There's Fuushii Reina who has a really painful broken leg... and... and Takeshima Ana says she can barely eat because of her headache... and there's als..." Hinata trailed off when she was stopped by Dr. Uchiha's stern look.

"Do any of these women look like they are in pain to you?" he asked with a deadpan look on his face.

"An-ano..." Hinata murmured as she looked around at the large crowd of hyper woman who were smiling rather widely in awe at being so close to Dr. Uchiha.

Hinata stood stunned as Dr. Uchiha started shooing the women but they just stood and stared at him all smiling widely.

"Get the hell out! All of you!" he shouted.

"But doctor! My leg hurts!" one really cute woman said with a flirty wink aimed at Dr. Uchiha.

"Out! Out now!" he growled out angrily as many women swooned to the side.

"I love it when you get rough!" some feminine voice yelled from the crowd as Hinata flinched. It doesn't look like they would get much business done today.

"Eh? Oh wow. It's the same like last year... But with more desperate women," Dr. Uzumaki whistled as he walked through and into the crowded room with his assistant Sakura by his side.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Dr. Uzumaki greeted before recognizing a face from the large crowd.

"Oh hey Reina-chan! Broken leg again?" He greeted with a crinkle to his blue eyes as he smiled.

"Shut up dobe. Help me get rid of them," Dr. Uchiha said irritatedly as Sakura made way over and stood in front of Dr. Uchiha and Hinata.

"How many times do I have to do this? All of you don't be stupid. I've already tried all the tricks you guys are trying to pull! It's not going to work so get the hell out!" Sakura roared. She started to chase most of the women out with a rather vicious look on her face.

Women started to shuffle out, some blowing kisses as they held out bags of things to Dr. Uchiha who only glared at them. The women left the bags on the floor next to the doctor and finally left.

"They're easier to get rid of this year than last year." Sakura sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She could remember last year, she had to drag some girls out by their hair while screaming bloody murder. Thank goodness it wasn't like that this year.

"What-what just happened?" Hinata breathed out as the crowd finally filed out of the clinic.

"You don't know, Hinata-chan? It's Sasuke-teme's birthday today," Dr. Uzumaki exclaimed brightly.

Oh. Now she remembered. Back during high school there was always a day when women gathered like ants to chase after Sasuke Uchiha with their presents. Not that they didn't chase him on regular days.

"Ah! I-I didn't... I'm sorry Dr. Uchiha. I didn't get you anything," Hinata murmured apologetically as she glanced at the irritated doctor.

"I'm sure Sasuke here doesn't mind. You being here is fulfilling all of his fantasi... Umph!" Dr. Uzumaki exclaimed before Dr. Uchiha sharply jabbed the blonde doctor in the ribs and caused him to choke halfway through his sentence.

Hinata glanced back and forth between the two doctors rather confused at what Naruto didn't finish saying.

Sasuke was glaring rather blatantly at Naruto who shrugged it off and started to sift through the gift bags as if they were for him.

"Hey teme! I'm taking this!" Dr. Uzumaki laughed as he held out a bright red speedo.

Sakura rolled her eyes and bopped the poor doctor on the head with an exasperated sigh coming from her pink lips.

"Tch... Where's your present dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"And here I thought all you needed was Hin... Och! Damn it! I give up on the clues! Stop elbowing me! I won't do it again!" Naruto yelped as he rubbed his stomach from where Sasuke once again elbowed him.

Sakura and Hinata glanced at each other before shrugging. "Other than to help you out, Me and Naruto came by to tell you that Tsunade wants us to go out tonight after work to celebrate your birthday," Sakura explained.

"What better opportunity to get drunk off our asses, huh teme?" Naruto joked excitedly at the rather emotionless dark haired doctor.

"Tch. I'm not going,"

"Psh! Don't talk nonsense! The star of the show can't not show up you know. Ey... Hinata-chan is coming, right Hinata-chan?" Naruto said with a rather suspicious look in his eyes as he slung his arm over Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata stiffened and asked, "I am?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and once again elbowed the blonde doctor in the stomach which caused the doctor to immediately back off, coughing and crying in pain.

"Tch."

It soon became quiet and Hinata wondered if everyone could hear her heart beat abnormally within her chest. With Dr. Uchiha standing within touching reach made Hinata so very nervous. Her body was becoming so foreign to her now.

"Well... Uh... See you guys tonight!" Naruto announced as he rubbed his neck and trailed after Sakura who brightly bid her goodbyes to the doctor and assistant.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Before she knew it, the day was over and Dr. Uchiha hadn't come out of his office the whole time other than to give her paperwork or ask for coffee.

From each time he came out she didn't dare look at the doctor in fear that she would make a fool out of herself. She was stuttering far more than she should and her face flushed and her hands shook and there were so many ands!

Maybe, maybe she had to go see a doctor for these symptoms after all.

Any doctor... Any doctor except for Dr. Uchiha, Hinata contemplated the third and last time today after face palming almost six times already.

Poor, poor Hinata-chan.

-x-x-x-xxxxxxxxxxx-x-x-x-

Woo! From all the reviews I managed to come up with this in one sitting. Although there's not much interaction between our two main characters in this chapter but next chapter will definitely be more of a doozy for you readers mwahha mwahahahahahahhh *insert more evil cackling laughter*

Ahem. Anyways. I decided to add a reader appreciation/reply from me since you guys took the time to review this fanfic I wanted to take the time and reply to you guys!

Thank you for the comments and support! Without it, the updates will probably slowly slither out of the deepest crevices of my brain. Almost like a fart... Haha... Ha... Ok enough of my flat jokes.

Thank you for reading! ;) I look forward to reading everyone's reviews and replying to them!

Replies

XxxxxxX

Xxgaarasgirl16xX - Lolz Thank you for the comment! Hope you enjoy this! ;)

Inspirational Stars - yeah. This couple is very hard not to like. I'm a the point of addiction for them so it's hard not to go bonkers. Hahaha. I loved reading your long comment! Thank you for reading! Hopefully I'll see you again after this chapter is posted! O.~

Charming Essence - I hope this is soon enough for you! I have snippets of all the chapters written so I'm already about 80% done for chapter 3 and 4 and possibly 5. I just need to connect it so you'll be seeing some fast updates! Thank you :3

AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners - :) I love that your nick is a tongue twister. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

a smiles facade - thank you for supporting! I hope to see you again! ;)

Jolie luv - I'm hoping to keep the rating at T but I'll tell you that there's one hot kiss scene coming soon! Lolz. Hopefully that'll be enough to give you quite a sizzle! Thank you :)

Saki-Hime - Thanks for reading! Hope this will make your heart tingle with laughter or something of the sort... :)

Guest - hopefully this chapter will make you laugh! Thank you for the support! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-xxxxxxx-

"Hinata-Chan! Over here!" Naruto waved to her excitedly as she noticed the large group of people from work.

Naruto patted a seat next to him when she came closer and grinned when the darker hair doctor across from him started to glare.

It was the first time she saw Dr. Uchiha in regular clothing instead of the white jacket and scrubs and somehow this caused her heart to beat weirdly. It was making these weird dips and twists in her chest!

She noticed that everyone was dressed so nicely. Sakura was wearing a green body hugging dress whereas Hinata had come dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a simple blouse. She felt underdressed and a little embarrassed.

"Er... Sasuke-teme also has a free seat if you want to sit over there Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a slight pout on his lips.

"Ano... I'll just sit next to you Dr. Uzumaki, if you don't mind," Hinata said politely as she took up the seat Naruto patted.

"Awesome! Hinata-chan chose me over Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cheered with a sly look pointed at the irritated Uchiha who looked about ready to jump over the table and have a go at it with the blondie.

Hinata felt out of place in the whole group since everyone started to drink and instead she chose to sit quietly and listen to everyone talk and occasionally chat with Sakura.

Every once in a while she would glance at Sasuke and Naruto who started to argue and then it turned into a full blown drinking contest between the two. Which was rather scary as the two chugged down a lot more alcohol than the average person should or could.

"Ke! Don't tell me you're afraid that someone here will see the real you eh teme?" Naruto taunted as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The Uchiha quickly chugged down the first cup and Naruto grinned in triumph. Finally he got the teme to do what he wanted. Maybe he should use this trick more often.

Everyone was either cheering for one side or the other and Hinata could only wince at the alcohol intake as she looked around to see what everyone else was doing.

There was Tsunade-sama who was sitting in the corner with Shizune while drinking at their own pace, also amused by Naruto and Sasuke's drinking contest.

By the 11th cup Naruto started to remove his jacket and then his socks which caused Sakura to smack the doctor at the back of his head. "This isn't strip poker, Naruto!" she scolded at the confused male.

"Oh...we a-aren't?" he stuttered out, his cheeks as red as they could get. He giggled rather crazily before slowly putting his socks on.

On the other side of the table, Sasuke wasn't looking any better. His vision was starting to double and his face was becoming redder compared to his usual pale complexion.

Hinata had, by mistake, ended up traveling closer to the Uchiha's side with a worried look on her face as she glanced at the drunken male. She had took the seat next to him and Sakura was the only one who noticed this rather shocking event.

-xxxxxxx-

By almost an hour later, almost everyone was inebriated and giggling as if there wasn't anything bad about the world.

Almost everyone was gone except for Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tsunade, and Shizune.

Tsunade had drunken more than enough but still held herself properly compared to everyone else. A true drinker by the looks of it.

"Alright. I'm heading home." Tsunade announced as she glanced around at the two drunk doctors and their sober secretaries.

"You will be taking Uzumaki home right, Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh... Yeah," Sakura replied as she sighed after glancing at the drunk blonde doctor in irritation.

"Ah-ano, who will take Dr. Uchiha home then?" Hinata softly asked.

"You, of course, Hinata. Who else? Well, see you guys all at work!" Tsunade waved as she started to head out with Shizune going with her.

Hinata stood stiffly with her mouth agape as they left. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't even know where the doctor lived.

"His house is by Sundale Lake. Number 900, see you tomorrow, Hinata-chan!" Sakura told her as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and yanked him up. The blonde doctor mumbled something and clung to the pink haired secretary like a monkey as she dragged him out with her.

"Give me your key, stupid!" Sakura screeched as she wrestled for the keys from the doctor who was too drunk to really know what was going on.

When they finally left, Hinata was left in the small party room with the dark haired doctor.

How was she supposed to get him home when he was a lot bigger and taller than her?

-xxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx-

By the time they left the restaurant, it was starting to get dark.

Thank goodness that the restaurant had a helper bring Dr. Uchiha to his car or else Hinata would have had to cry as she dragged the taller male with all she had.

As they neared the house that was numbered 900, she noticed that it was the house farthest away and was rather dark and intimidating looking too. The house didn't have any other houses next to it and stood rather lonely by the lake.

It was white and dark blue in color as she pulled into the driveway with Dr. Uchiha slumped in the back seat.

Hinata quickly climbed out and pulled open Dr. Uchiha's door and called, "Dr. Uchiha...Dr. Uchiha."

"Mmm? Hyuu-Hyuu?" he groaned out after lifting his handsome face off of the dark leather. There was a red spot on his cheek and chin from where his face was pressed and it made the doctor look rather ridiculous. Hinata tried to contain her mirth with the back of her hand and was reaching out towards the doctor who let her pull him out of the car.

He stumbled and ended up leaning his whole body weight against her smaller frame, swinging his arms around her shoulders and clinging onto her rather tightly.

Hinata almost choked oh her spit and decided to focus on dragging the doctor into his home, instead of how the doctors warm body was pressed against her side and his strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

Was this even in her job description?

She quickly opened the door and dragged the doctor into his living room in order to get the doctor off of her as fast as she could. Their proximity was making her very nervous.

She intended to drop him into the couch but had forgotten that Sasuke's arms were securely wrapped around her, which caused her to come tumbling down onto him.

Hinata was beyond mortified at the rather scandalous position they were in. Her eyes were so wide open she feared they would pop out of their sockets as she realize she was laying flat onto his body with him clinging rather tightly to her.

Quickly, she tried to undo his hands and jolted back from the doctor who seemed to be stunned from the fall. Her knees pressed against the warm carpet as she fell to the floor and she covered her heart to keep it from beating so loudly like it was.

Sasuke slid from the couch down to her level and was staring at her rather blatantly as if he wanted to tell her something with his eyes.

Eyes so intense they made her frozen in front of him.

Somehow she ended up gazing at his eyelashes and wondering if they were very soft since they seemed to sweep his face so angelically.

Hinata could feel her face heat up as she swallowed thickly, unable to pull herself out of the doctors gaze.

When she finally pulled herself together she noted that he was getting closer.

Why was his face coming so close, as if he wanted to... to... Don't you dare think about it Hinata Hyuuga!

"D..Dr. Uchiha," Hinata bit out as the doctor stopped nose width away from the secretaries cute pink face.

He quickly pulled back and groaned while rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Shi... He'd almost done the unthinkable! Being drunk doesn't mean you can go and take advantage of your innocent little secretary!

"Ah... Can you make me some tea?" he asked after clearing his throat. Somehow after Hinata had called his name, Sasuke felt as if he had immediately become sober.

To Hinata, it was an amazing experience to see Sasuke Uchiha in such a vulnerable state. His emotionless expression was gone from his face and she could see how much more innocent and charming he looked.

"Y-yes," she unconsciously stuttered out before backing off and hurriedly stalking to the kitchen area in an attempt to calm the fluttering of her heart.

"The tea is at the top cabinet to the left," Dr. Uchiha called from the living room as Hinata almost jumped a foot into the air from hearing his voice.

Somehow there were little tremors in her hands as she sifted through the cabinets before realizing that the tea was too high up. She couldn't reach it even if she tip toed!

She couldn't really climb onto his marble counter like a monkey and there wasn't a stool anywhere. Why would he need a stool when he's so tall to begin with? Stupid Hinata!

Hinata glanced up at the packet in turmoil before glancing around when a rather warm object pressed against her back and surrounded her.

Somehow, Hinata's lips trembled as she turned and could only see Dr. Uchiha's dark shirt. Hinata glanced upwards and could see his angular jaw and tall nose as he reached for the tea. There was a refreshing scent of open forest and lightning that seemed to come from Dr. Uchiha and Hinata got mesmerized by the moment unsure of what she should have been doing.

He swiftly pulled back and handed her the packet of tea before saying, "I forgot you weren't that tall, Hinata."

Usually, Dr. Uchiha would only call her as 'Hyuuga' but all of a sudden he had called her by her first name. When he called her by her name it felt completely different from when everyone else said it and it seemed to make her frozen in front of him.

He suddenly retreated to the living room and Hinata felt completely blank before taking a step towards the stove to start the tea.

Every step seemed like she would collapse!

Why was this happening? She was like a rubber chicken! Her hands and feet felt loose and wobbly and nothing made sense to her anymore!

-xxxxxxx-

By the time Hinata had finished making the tea, Dr. Uchiha had the TV on and was listening to the evening news while actually trying really hard not to think about the cute secretary that was in his kitchen. Which was failing rather greatly.

"D-dr- Uchiha? The tea is ready," Hinata said softly as she kneeled and set the tray down. She quickly poured him a cup and handed it to him, making sure their fingers didn't touch.

"I'll be going now, good night Dr. Uchiha," Hinata bidded as she stood up.

"Don't go," he said with his face tilted upwards to look at her.

Hinata froze from her position as the sound of her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear. It was weird how two words could make her start to think of so many things at once.

"It's already really late. The buses don't run here so you might as well stay the night." he continued before taking a sip from her tea.

Eh? What was this feeling? Was it disappointment? Hinata thought. Why-why would she be disappointed?

"Ah-um I'll have Ino pick me up," she murmured before sifting through her bag for her phone.

After several tries to reach Ino, there was no answer and Hinata chewed at her lips in hesitation.

Were the fates telling her to stay the night?

"A-ano... She isn't picking up..." Hinata trailed off.

"Then stay." he said in finality. "There's a guest room upstairs to the left. Choose which ever room you want."

"Ah, thank you Dr. Uchiha."

"Stop." he suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling me that. I hate being called that. That's my brother," he confessed.

"T-then Uchiha-San?" Hinata stuttered out uncomfortable as she slid to the floor.

"Sasuke. Just Sasuke," he murmured with an estranged expression on his face.

"A... S-Sasuke..." Hinata tried as they lapsed into silence and only the sounds of the TV was what they could hear.

Hearing Hinata say his name seemed surreal to him. It sounded like a fantasy he dreamt of a long time ago and he did not want to wake up at all.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers as she glanced around. To Hinata, the house was very neat for a doctor who spent most of his time at the clinic. Although the furniture was rather dark, everything in the house was nicely designed and easy on the eyes.

It was the first time she had been in a males home like this. Somehow it made her heart race and her hands sweat. What was happening to her?

"Ah! Is that cooking mama?" Hinata exclaimed as she touched the game disc with eyes wide in surprise.

Shoot! If he knew that she would be coming over he would have cleaned all of this crap up! Damn you Itachi!

"Uh... Yea. My sister..." Sasuke explained before stopping midway.

He didn't have a sister! What was he saying? "Er... I meant brother. He likes to play games over at my house," he continued, sweat dripping down his neck as he nervously chugged down the tea in one swift move.

How could he tell her that he played the game in order to learn how to cook?

She might not look at him the same anymore! He wouldn't be the super cool and calm and intimidating and handsome and sexy doctor she's always seen!

"Oh! Itachi-San likes these games? Me too! I've always loved playing cooking mama! I just don't have much time anymore..." Hinata trailed off.

"I have it on the Nintendo ds if you want to borrow it," he said before realizing what he just said. Did he just...? She totally knows now! There's no way she doesn't! How could he just give himself up like that?

"Really? That would be really nice!" Hinata cried as she smiled brightly.

Sasuke wiped at the invisible sweat on his brow and dived in for another cup of tea before his mouth tells her something else that it shouldn't.

"Yea, I'll give it to you tomorrow," Sasuke said. "It's getting late so you might want to go rest."

"Ah yes. Thank you Dr-... Ah Sasuke. Um... Good night," Hinata said before retreating up the stairs.

"Goodnight," he returned.

Sasuke dropped his head into the palms of his hand and rubbed his face as he tried to stop himself from gazing after Hinata's retreating back.

He would have to lock himself up tonight. Lock himself up then tie himself to the bed and dig a pond then drop piranhas into them and then put a bomb by the door to keep himself from leaving his room.

Tonight he would be crying in his sleep, after all.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

That's it! Hopefully you all enjoyed it! I really liked writing this chapter so The updates are coming pretty quick. If there are any mistakes please bear with it since the autocorrect and my grammar doesn't help much T.T

Thanks for reading!

Replies

-xxxx-

Charming Essence - I hope this is soon enough! The next chapter will probably get posted pretty soon soo look out for it! Thanks for reading!

Jolie luv - hope this is long enough! I always have trouble with how long the chapter is because I write the chapters on my iPod thingy so I post from there and I never know the word count until I post it into the doc manager so please bear with me!

Inspirational Stars - The good thing to is embrace the love huh? Lolz. Shell eventually have to accept the part of herself that loves the mean doctor! Thank you for supporting!

F-A-M-B-I - woo! Welcome welcome! Hope you enjoy this chapter and come back again! I don't want to have to hunt you down... Haha... Ha.. Lolz. Thank you for reading. Don't mind my weird humor. ;D

Saki-Hime - hopefully this will make you laugh some more! Thank you for reading! :)

umnia - Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-xxxxxxx-

"I didn't think you'd be this much of a coward teme," Naruto commented as he slowly slurped at his noodles to savor the taste before he could have some more when he went home.

"Tch. What are you saying dobe?" Sasuke questioned as he looked up from his noodle bowl, mid chew.

"I mean, it's not my business to interfere or anything but it's been 8 years! If I were you I would have already done unimaginable things to Hinata-chan." Naruto explained as Sasuke glared at him.

"If it wasn't for you I would have took Hinata's confession seriously back then. You made me into a bad guy, you know," Naruto continued.

"Are you regretting it, dobe?"

"No. Never. You guys make more sense. I'm... Not good enough for Hinata-chan... But I am good enough for Sakura though! Thank goodness she stopped coming after you, huh?" Naruto laughed as his thoughts quickly turned to a pink haired secretary that had his heart from since he met her.

"I'm waiting for Hinata to get over you, stupid," Sasuke confessed.

"Eh? You're an idiot! Hinata-chan isn't into me now. She doesn't do that whole series of poking her fingers together, going red, and then fainting when she sees me anymore, it's normal between us," Naruto explained as he gulped down more noodles before continuing, "If you don't put the moves out there you'll never know. Some guy might come to sweep her off her feet and take her far away. Then I'll just laugh at you when you're crying."

"Che." Sasuke breathed out as Naruto's words seemed to make him shaky with a sense of worry. The dobe was actually giving sound advice for once.

"She's smart but I don't think she'll ever get that you actually l-lov... Ack!" Naruto hissed as Sasuke suddenly stuffed his noodles into his mouth.

From afar, Sakura and Hinata were coming towards them with trays of food in their hands.

The two were chatting rather animatedly before taking a seat at the table the two doctors sat at.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you!" Naruto cried as he swallowed the noodles and reached to touch Sakura. The girl immediately slammed her fist onto the table and glared at the doctor who immediately retreated back to his noodles with interest.

As for Sasuke, his thoughts had become jumbled up and he couldn't help but hear the blonde doctors words revolve around in his head as if it were a premonition.

-xxxxxxx-

It was getting late, Hinata noticed as she glanced at the clock hoping it was time to go since everyone else had left and she was stuck in the office with Dr. Uchiha doing paperwork.

He was staring at her an awful lot and Hinata was wondering if it was something she did. Or maybe it was just her imagination playing games on her.

"For that patient, remember to send them a copy of the results," he said as she stood up and laid the papers into a neat pile to mail out tomorrow.

"A-ano I will do that tomorrow morning," Hinata said as she waited for the doctor to tell her what else she needed to do since they just finished their last paperwork together.

Everything started to go quiet as Sasuke was contemplating between being a big man or being a coward. He cleared his throat and watched as his assistant quickly titled her head up to him with her doe-eyed look.

"Naruto... Do you still like Naruto?" he asked out of the blue as Hinata wondered what this had to do with anything. If someone asked her this when she was still in high school she would of been shaking, stuttering, twitching and turning red like a cherry. The question made her uncomfortable but it didn't have that affect on her anymore.

Hinata parted her lips and stopped when Dr. Uchiha suddenly backed her up against the wall and was currently invading her personal bubble as he stared at her. His eyes were very dark and intense and it seemed to make her heart skip a beat. It was as if he was seeing into the depths of her soul, judging every part of her, every word she was going to say.

"Ano... I don't like Naruto-kun like that anymore... But what does that have to d...mph!" Hinata replied before she was cut off by the Uchiha who pressed his lips against her own and tilted her head upwards with his warm palms pressed against her flushed cheeks.

Wait... What?

Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her. The very Sasuke U-freaking-chiha was kissing HER, plain and meek Hinata Hyuuga, very passionately with very very good kissing skills she reckoned. Why was this happening?

Hinata could clearly see fireworks and lights flashing in front of her eyes as she started to feel light headed. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her chest and her cheeks become very warm. Maybe kissing Sasuke Uchiha should be banned, he was too dangerous for her health.

Sasuke pulled away slightly and was staring at her very intensely before softly saying, "Breathe, Hinata."

With that Hinata gasped and sputtered as she finally breathed again with Sasuke Uchiha still close and looming over her.

When had she stopped breathing?

"You stopped breathing... How cute," he murmured as he glanced at her.

Her cheeks had taken a very healthy pink flush, lips swollen because of a certain someone and lashes slightly wet as she glanced up into his eyes as if to ask him why he just did that.

Was he trying to tease her? Bullying her maybe?

Hinata parted her lips again to will herself to ask him but could only blink as his lips were nearing hers again.

Before she could ask him, her thoughts went flying out the window as he went back to mapping his lips across hers.

This time, Hinata brought her hands up and lightly pushed at his hard chest only to have his hands catch hers and hold them to his chest.

She wasn't struggling very hard was she?

But then again, how could this be happening to her?

One minute she was having a very work related conversation and next thing she knew she was up against the wall with her boss kissing her to heaven.

She could feel his muscular arm curl around her petite waist and was currently supporting her weight since her knees seemed to go weak from his kissing.

What could have possibly caused this? Was he trying to mess with her head?

So many questions were flying around in her head but she couldn't ask anything because her mouth was occupied!

It seemed like a long time before he pulled away so that she could breath.

She could feel his warm breath flutter against her flushed cheeks and wet lashes and could only breath softly.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked, his voice low, velvety, and husky as his gaze seemed to make her stunned and out of breath.

Her eyes had widen slightly at his question and couldn't help but feel her lashes getting wetter and she was unable to tell him an answer.

And he was right. She had never been kissed, not even by her family... Not even once in her whole life.

Her cheeks tinted darker as she nodded her head mechanically before becoming embarrassed at answering his question so honestly.

How embarrassing!

She should have lied! But then again, she had never been a good liar. He would of known either way.

He seemed quite pleased at her nod and there was a quirk to the corner of his soft lips(and OH were they soft) and Hinata didn't know what to make of his slight expression, but she saw it.

Hinata swallowed lightly and glanced up at him, long lashes fluttering as she breathed out, "why?"

Why was he doing this? Why was he kissing her? Didn't he hate girls? Why, why, why?

He was staring at her intensely, his scent somehow was ingrained in her head and she could only gaze up at him, unable to break away from his magnetic eyes.

Being this close, Sasuke Uchiha smelled like lightning and fresh forest and open fields instead of sterile hospital instruments like she thought all doctors would smell like. He tasted like... Wait! Hinata blushed and squeaked at her thought.

With Hinata looking up at him with such an enchanting expression he had to stamp down the urge to kiss her again.

Her pale lavender eyes were shiny and reflected him in their depths and her lashes damp and shiny as she looked so innocent and alluring.

She looked thoroughly kissed, lips swollen and plump, Sasuke Uchiha proudly thought.

"Because..." he started, "I wanted to," and finished off.

Hinata's eyebrows scrunched together and her lips were forming a slight pout at hearing Sasuke's answer.

That's hardly a reason to kiss her, none the less take her first kiss of all firsts.

Oh! He took her second too! Hinata gasped and could only hope that he would answer her with a more detailed and heart felt answer.

He had stopped talking and was staring intently at her and she could feel herself start to panic as her eyes burned and welled with tears.

"i... I h-have to g-go now," she hurriedly said as she stumbled away from his hands and warm inviting body.

How disappointing. Why was he being like this?

Before she could get very far, Sasuke had suddenly grabbed her small hand and jerked her back to him.

She stumbled and somehow ended up pressed against his hard chest with his arms wrapped around her waist, trapping her in his arms.

"L-let go, Dr. Uchiha," she tried to fiercely say.

"Just hear me out, Hinata. I... I'm not good with words. But I know that I LIKE being with YOU. You make me feel things that I'm not able to feel with anybody else. My heart beats really fast when I'm with you and sometimes the only thing that I can think about is you and somehow the only person I want to be with is you. I feel like I'm going crazy! What's wrong with me?" he confessed as Hinata gasped softly at his reply.

She could clearly feel his heartbeat against her ear and his heartbeat was just as fast as hers! And that, was very fast.

She remained in his embrace and the seconds seemed to tick by as Hinata tried to piece what he was saying together.

And so, that was how she diagnosed him.

"You... You're in love," she said in awe unable to comprehend that he was talking about her, after all.

His fingers wrapped around her hand and pressed it against his soft warm cheek.

She was the only girl he would ever let have liberty in touching him.

"I am." he stated before saying, "I AM hopelessly in love with you. Hopelessly in love with Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata's cheeks burned as she bit onto the inside of her cheek as she finally realized WHO the recipient of Sasuke Uchiha's love WAS.

She gasped and sputtered in shock and couldn't meet his gaze.

"I want you to take my confession seriously. You don't have to reply right now. But I do want an answer, Hinata," he said seriously as she shivered at hearing her name leave his lips.

Why did it have such an affect on her? Why did HE have such an affect on her?

Hinata was speechless. Unable to think of what to say to him.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home," he stated as his arms loosened and he reluctantly pulled away from her warm body that molded oh-so perfectly against his tall and built physique.

Only one woman would ever give him such satisfaction and she was right in front of him. It seemed as if the gods had made her just for him. And he was not about to let go of her ever.

"A-ano... It's... I can wa-wa.. Ano... O-okay," Hinata softly said as she glanced up at him demurely, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

And just like that she had let him drive her home.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

The ride was rather awkward and silent as Hinata wanted to start a conversation but ended up hesitating on what to say.

*brrrrrrr brrrrrrr*

Hinata stiffened as she turned to Sasuke who picked up the phone before suddenly handing it to her.

"Answer it for me, I forgot my bluetooth at the office," he said as she glanced at the glowing letters on the phone screen. Which was a lie because the Bluetooth was hanging from his bag on the floor. But sweet little Hinata would never know that.

"A-ano it's from your mot..." she started as he suddenly pressed accept and lifted her hands to press the phone against the side of her face.

"What took you so long to answer, Sasu? Are you avoiding your mother?" a rather bell like feminine voice filled Hinata's ear as she quickly glanced at Sasuke in urgency.

True. He was avoiding his mother he admitted to himself.

"A-ano... D-...Sasuke is busy at the moment... Cou-could you leave a message, Mrs. Uchiha?" Hinata quickly stuttered into the phone as Sasuke fist pumped in his head.

Hinata answering his phone was fulfilling one of the greatest fantasies in his head. If only she called his mother mom too.

One can dream right?

"Eh? Oh... Em... Gee. Fugaku! It's a girl! A wonderful and magnificent girl with a soft and beautiful voice is answering Sasu's phone at exactly 10:39 at night! You have to hear this! I'm putting it on speakerphone right now!" Mrs. Uchiha yelped excitedly as her voice seemed to become smaller to Hinata.

"Are you serious? That's wonderful honey!" a male voice squealed from afar.

"Tch. And here I thought the little twerp was gay all along," a younger male voice chirped from the back with an exaggerated snigger.

"A-ano... Sasuke isn't gay," Hinata said rather indignantly into the phone as Sasuke's head turned momentarily from the front. That must be stupid Itachi, Sasuke thought as he proudly looked at Hinata for defending him.

"Is that so? What's your name, dear?" Mrs. Uchiha said nicely after shushing the people in the background.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"How old are you? Do you have any siblings? Where did you go to high school? What is your current occupation?" Mrs. Uchiha asked as the males in the background started to groan in protest.

"You can ask that later when she comes over!" Fugaku protested.

"You're going to scare her off, mom," Itachi piped in.

"A-ano Sasuke... Wants to talk to you," Hinata mumbled as she quickly pressed the phone to Sasuke's face, feeling her face burn from Sasuke's stare.

"Stop bugging Hinata, mom." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? Put Hinata back on!"

"I have to go mom. I'll call you later,"

"Eh? You're never going to call me back! You weren't born a liar young man! Bring Hinata home next week! If I don't see her in my home by six you will be seeing me and I will..."

"Bye." he bidded before ending the call and saying, "She likes you."

Hinata pulled the phone from his face as he pulled into her driveway and parked.

"Ah... S-She sounds very nice."

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata." he said although he wanted her to stay possibly forever and never ever go back too this yellow apartment.

"Thank you for the ride, S-Sasuke."

To Hinata, it still felt really weird to call him by his first name and somehow when she called his name her heart would feel tighter.

Hinata opened the door and waved before standing back and watching him pull out of the driveway and drive off.

As she turned and went to the door, she noticed she was still clutching Sasuke's phone tightly in her fist.

Well shoot.

-xxxxxxxx-

As Hinata laid in her bed, the phone was in her hands and she couldn't help but stare at it in wonder.

Just one peek wouldn't hurt right?

But this was Sasuke's phone! It didn't belong to her... But... But...

Her hands accidentally clicked on the photo icon and she looked around the room to see if anyone was there before peeking at the photos.

There was an absurdly gigantic amount of Naruto's pictures with the blonde doctor doing rather ridiculous facial expressions. Then there were a couple of pictures with Naruto holding the phone and hugging onto a grumpy Sasuke.

Hinata had a rather big smile on her face as she scrolled down before her eyes widened in shock. At the bottom of all of the pictures was a picture of her.

Her, Hinata Hyuuga, with her mouth wide open and her eyes squeezed shut as she was laughing at something. From what she could tell, this picture was from when she was still in high school! But how would... Maybe Naruto took it, she swiftly thought.

Hinata thought she looked pretty weird in the picture and suddenly with a swift touch she had deleted the picture. Wait... What? What did she just do? Is this considered vandalism? Taking peoples phone and then deleting their pictures?

But... What had she done! Hinata wanted to rip her hair out as she quickly sat up. Maybe if she replaced the picture he wouldn't notice.

So for the next 60 shots of her face, Hinata sat trying to smile as nicely as she could.

"Why does this look like a high school portrait?... So weird!" she murmured before deleting and snapping another picture.

"Hinata? You alseep?" Ino's voice resounded off her door as she quickly jumped into her bed as if she was getting caught red handed with her hand in the cookie jar. Her heart was pounding really fast and she could feel the adrenaline pumping as Ino's loud footsteps started to get smaller.

Well... at least now he had a nicer picture of her.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

How about that kiss scene? What did you guys think? Was it enough of a sizzle? I feel like Sasuke was being too cheesy but tell me what you guys think! Thank goodness Sasuke decided to be a man right? I don't know why but I feel like putting more drama in so watch out my readers! Other than that... Can you guys believe this story had hit 10,000 + words? Wow. It cant be done without all the readers support! So Thank you for the support and for reading!

Replies

-xxxx-

Charming Essence - You, my dear, are wonderful! You always manage to be the first to review! How do you do it? Lolz. :)

evil-x-love - Thank you for supporting! Don't die just yet! You'll have to get to the end of this story first! Lolz. :D

Jolie luv - Woo! Hopefully this chapter will make you sizzle with the Sasuhina goodness! Lol ;)

Inspirational Stars - A chapter a day keeps the doctor away right? I don't know why but I feel like I'll finish this story in a month if I keep updating like I do... Lol. Please enjoy!

rocksessed - I will try to my best to keep it up! Thank you for reading and the nice comments! Enjoy this chapter ;)

AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners - Thank you ;)

Saki-Hime - Thank you! Please enjoy this! :)

F-A-M-B-I - Oh-My-Gawd! You came back! I thought you would run but who knew it would be back to me? Lolz. Thank you for reading! Let's fist pump together... Not to be creepy or anything... Lol

a smiles facade - Aw! Thank you! Drunk Sasuke is awesome right? Lolz. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

umnia - Your wish is my command! Thank you for loving this! Hope you like this chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-xxxxxxx-

Hinata was nervously waiting, hands clutching the doctors black phone while waiting in front of Sasuke's front door on a Saturday morning.

How was she going to look at him? What should she say? She couldn't really just converse with him normally when all she could think of was that kiss yesterday.

She felt feint just at the word 'kiss'!

But she had to return his phone eventually.

Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts and could hear the light ringtone coming from Sasuke's phone before answering with a "Hello?"

Then, she realized this was not her phone. It was Dr. Uchiha's phone and she just answered like it was a call for her. How could she do this?

"Who is this? What are you doing answering my fiancé's phone?" a woman barked into the phone after hearing Hinata's voice.

"F-fiancé?" Hinata murmured back in shock.

"Yes! I'm Karin, Sasuke's fiancé! Now tell me who the hell you are!" Karin continued as Hinata stood stunned in front of Sasuke's house.

"Hello?... Hello?" the woman continued to scream as Hinata pressed the end button.

Karin had immediately called back again and Hinata pressed decline and stood stalk still as the doctor opened the door.

Hinata's lips trembled as she held out the phone to the doctor and didn't dare look up at him.

"Hm? Hinata? What are you-"

"Your phone, D-dr. Uchiha."

"Thank you.. Do you want to co-" Sasuke said halfway as Hinata thrusted the phone into his hands and immediately took a step back.

"A-ano... I'm going to go." Hinata quickly turned herself around so that he wouldn't see her teary eyes.

"Hinata!" he called stalking after her, "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? How could he DO this to her? One day he says that he loves her and then the next day he would be happily engaged to a woman named Karin. All the while he was ignoring her pointed look in his direction. D-damn t-th-that lying d-doctor!

"Y-you're r-really good at m-making a f-fool out of me, D-dr. Uchiha!" Hinata said as she wiped at the tears that made way out of her eyes. She had tried really hard to keep them from falling but somehow when it came to one Sasuke Uchiha, she couldn't control herself.

He was turning her into an over emotional person and she hated it. It was as if he was heart bent on sending her to her doom. Was teasing her really giving him such a pleasurable satisfaction?

"Fi-first you say you love me and yet you already have Karin as your fiancé!"

She turned and tried to walk off away from him.

"That's not it." He said as his hand caught her elbow and tugged her back to him. A frown was evident on his face and Hinata attempted to tug out of his hold but couldn't.

"W-why? Why are y-you doing this t-to me? Am I th-that easy to trick?" she stuttered as she stopped struggling against his hold. He let go of her elbow and instead his warm palms cupped her flushed face and her own fingers pressed against his hand, smaller fingers unable to engulf his.

His thumb brushed away her tears that had fallen and he softly said, "I'm not trying to trick you, Hinata. I don't have a fiancé and no way could she be Karin."

"I-I don't understand," she confessed pathetically, eyebrows wrinkling in despair, lost on what he was trying to tell her.

"Karin has been one of my fan girls starting a couple weeks ago. If you ask any of my fan girls they're all going to say that they are my girlfriend, lover, mistress, fiancé, and even wife." he explained with a shudder.

"Oh... I-I..." Hinata stuttered a little embarrassed at her outburst. He didn't look like he was lying.

"This will probably happen a lot, Hinata. Sorry," he murmured as his finger trailed over her cheek.

Hinata was astonished. There was one thing Sasuke Uchiha was known for and that was never ever letting the words 'sorry' leave his lips. But here he was... Apologizing to her... HER! Hinata Hyuuga!

"Let's go somewhere," he said suddenly as she glanced up at him.

"I'll make it up to you... For your tears," he said with a quirk of his lips.

So her tears were worth something after all, Hinata thought to herself.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"That one! That one, Sasuke!" Hinata yelped excitedly as she watched the doctor attempt to scoop the golden fish with a paper net. Just as it was captured, the goldfish fell through the wet paper and started a quick escape away.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and his eye twitched as he, for the first time, started to hate a stupid little fish.

Damn it! He wanted to look good in front of Hinata but the fish just didn't want to stay in the damned net! Come on! What was today? First Karin and now the fish was picking on him!

"Would you like to try again?" the elderly woman in front of the stand asked nicely to the irritated doctor.

For the next 10 times, Sasuke attempted to capture the stupid fish but there was no way it was possible. There were people giggling and laughing at him and this only made Sasuke try even harder.

"A-ano... Maybe we should try another game..." Hinata suggested as the couple next to them won the prize that Sasuke was aiming for.

"Just one more time..." he trailed off as the paper net once again ripped and dropped the goldfish.

"Can I get a net please?" Hinata asked nicely as the old lady handed her a net.

Hinata bent down and smiled kindly at him as he wondered what it was that she was trying to do.

She moved with practiced motions and scooped the fish with fast hand movements and dropped it into the water bucket before the water could cause the paper net to tear.

The old lady clapped and cheered as Sasuke's mouth dropped open in surprise and shock.

She reached the amount of goldfish to catch and happily handed the bucket for the old lady to count. "Congratulations!" the old lady said brightly as she handed the big stuffed teddy bear to Sasuke.

Hinata giggled as she glanced at Sasuke with the big teddy bear in his arms and a sulking look on his handsome face. "It was really fun, Sasuke," Hinata said honestly with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Eh? Teme is that you? Shoot I can recognize your duckbutt from miles away! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed as he jumped onto the dark haired doctor who immediately became annoyed.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura said with a forced smile as she noticed Hinata and Sasuke together. Naruto suddenly noticed the dark haired secretary and gave Sasuke a leery almost perverted look. "Didn't know you had it in you, teme. Ey? Ey?"

Naruto bumped into the doctors shoulder and threw his arms around him with a large happy grin on his face.

"Have you tried the goldfish game, dobe?" Sasuke asked trying to stop the warm feeling on his cheeks.

"Eh? That game's for kids! Too easy, you know?" Naruto bragged as Sakura rolled her eyes and had to restrain herself from hurting the blonde doctor.

"I had to help him win it. He was wailing like a crybaby when I won him the little stuffed fox," Sakura smirked as she glanced at Naruto who rubbed his neck and laughed sheepishly.

"Sakuuura! I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" Naruto whined as he hung onto her arm with a pout on his lips.

"What about you teme?"

Sasuke quickly glanced at Hinata who said, "A-ano Sasuke helped me win it." Which was true, in a way, since without him she wouldn't of tried to win.

"Awwww! How sweet! We should be like them Sakura-chan!"

"We should go on the ferris wheel and the love boat together!" Sakura excitedly said to Sasuke and Hinata who glanced at each other.

"I wanna go on the love boat! Anyways, we'll leave you two love birds alone, tootaloo! Let's go Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he took Sakura by the hand and dragged her with him.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura roared as she ripped her hand out of the doctors grip.

"Sasuke has finally gotten the courage to ask Hinata out! We can't just go and ruin their first date, Sakura-chan." he said before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

Sakura seemed to had frozen up at hearing Naruto's reply and followed blindly behind him.

"We should go on that boat coaster thing! It'll be so cool if I puke the green cotton candy out! Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"It was really fun today, Sasuke," Hinata said as she smiled at the doctor who was looking at her from the driver side.

"It was. Thanks for going with me," he said.

"Um... Then... Um... Thank you for the penguin..." Hinata said nicely as she hugged the stuffed penguin and backed out a little bit from Sasuke's car.

"Thanks for the bear," he said with a soft quirk to his lips in amusement.

Thank goodness he had managed to prove himself as a worthy male by winning the penguin in a shooting game they later saw at the carnival.

If he hadn't, he could just dig a hole and lay in there for losing such a good opportunity to show his skills to Hinata.

Moral of this date: Don't ever play the goldfish game... Ever. Unless you have patience... Which was something Sasuke was assured he was born without.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke."

"See you."

As Sasuke pulled out of the driveway, Hinata waved and smiled brightly until his car was out of sight.

As Hinata turned around,she almost yelped out in surprise as she noticed that Sakura had come to stand by her door some time ago. "Ah... Sakura-chan?"

"C-can we talk for a bit, Hinata?" Sakura asked as Hinata nodded and opened the door to let Sakura in. The house was dark since Ino had chosen today to stay over at Kiba's house to help take care of his little cousin.

"Tea?" Hinata asked kindly as she set a cup of warm tea onto the living room table before taking a seat across from Sakura, who was gripping her hands until her knuckles turned white.

"Please...please don't take him from me, Hinata," Sakura begged as large tear drops dripped from her pale face. Her lips trembled and her hands shook as she gripped onto Hinata's small hands with a look of despair and anguish in her green eyes.

"W-Wha-what's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Hinata murmured with her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Al-although I-I ha-had announced that I don't like Sasuke anymore but I can't do it! I can't keep myself from liking him... Fr-From loving him. I love him so much and.. and... I'm so sorry Hinata!" Sakura sobbed out as she clung to the other girl who stood stunned and out of breath.

"o...oh..." Hinata murmured with her eyes downcast and away from Sakura's face.

"I've... l-loved him for so long. Yo-you only recently started to know him... Are you sure that you... you love him?" Sakura questioned as she pulled back to look at Hinata's face for an answer.

"I-I...I..." Hinata stuttered.

"Don't lead him on, Hinata."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Just like Hinata had thought, she wasn't really sure of her feelings. Was she leading Sasuke on?

Did she really even like him? Back in high school she was assured that Naruto was her first love, and he probably was. She had been obsessed with him from her infatuation and because she liked that he was outgoing and so positive and bright like the sun, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. When he had rejected her confession, the hurt was there but she soon got over it, even though she had been stalking him for so long. Had she really been that in love with Naruto? Or was it just a passing infatuation?

Now there was Sasuke. He's nothing like Naruto. Sasuke who is the opposite of Naruto in all ways possible. He is dark, smart, and not as talkative. Sasuke who is so handsome just looking at him made Hinata nervous. But did she love him?

Since she started to work with him, he had never been mean to her or yelled at her. Instead, he treated her really nicely.

He made her heart race more than it should, her hands got sweaty, and she got so nervous. After talking more to him, she felt more at ease and relaxed when she was with him.

"Che. Are you an idiot Hinata? It's obvious you have the hots for the doctor," Ino said.

"Eh?" Hinata sucked in a breath and flushed at hearing Ino's words.

"Do you think of him before you sleep?"

Hinata tried to remember and she was assured that he had been on her mind for awhile yesterday night... And the night before that too!

"A-ano.. Yes?"

"Does he take up at least 80 percent of your thoughts?"

"A...yes?"

"Well there you have it. Sasuke Uchiha makes your heart race and sometimes you feel relaxed and at ease when you are with him, your thoughts tend to drift towards him and you think about him far too much... Almost to the point of obsession. Although I don't really like the bastard but for him to confess to you like that, I think it's sincere. He doesn't really care for woman all that much but I think towards you it's different," Ino continued.

Hinata stood stalk still as she ingested Ino's words. Maybe Ino was right... Maybe Hinata did have the hots for the dark haired doctor.

But she wasn't obsessed with him right? Right?

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Sorry for the late update guys! Would of had it updated a couple days ago if I hadn't been holed in my house from the snow with no Internet. Other than shoveling snow I haven't done much for the holidays... Quite sad actually... Lolz. Anyways let's get a move on it. What do you guys think? Too short? I'll make it up next chapter! :)

Replies

-xxxxx-

Gabzhaug - Welcome to the club! Thank you for supporting this! I wonder what the giggle sounds like...Hm... Lolz. SasuHina in this story is more cute compared to the regular dark and emo-ish... Which i like! Thanks for reading this :D

F-A-M-B-I - lol. Thank you for reading! More drama will come so please bear with me! :D I'll try to update a little faster!

a smiles facade - I don't know how I did it either. Lol. I wish youth today would be a little more conservative lol. Wishful thinking right? Thank you for reading :)

evil-x-love - Hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be up maybe today or tomorrow when I finish it! :)

Charming Essence - Yay for the colorful happy rainbows! Thanks for being such a great reader! You really know how to make my heart zing with joy! :D

Saki-Hime - Thank goodness to showed some courage right? Thanks for reading! :D

Jolie luv - Woo! Lolz. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update faster! :)

Daydreamer - thank you for loving and reading! :)

Inspirational Stars - Hinata will eventually learn her feelings for the guy. Thank you for supporting :)

Half-Breed Kid - lol thank goodness your first kiss was good. Waiting was better right? :) Thanks for reading!

umnia - I guess he's only a gentleman to Hinata lawl. Thank goodness that I managed to capture you with this story! Thank you :D

ReBorn-Sama - hope that gave you a good laugh! ^.^ thank you! :)

Guest - Whoo! Thanks for reading! :D

rocksessed - Wow... It would be very awkward to talk to your bfs mom or dad.. Lol. Please enjoy this chapter! :)

sasuhina - Hopefully this update wasn't too late. I blame the snow! Thank you for reading! ;)

Guest - Aw! Thanks for commenting guest-San! Lolz. There will be more drama so this relationship might get a little rocky! Thank you for supporting! :)

anonymous - Thank you! :D

Lovetowritehanna - hope this will cure you addiction somewhat lol. :) thank you for supporting!

Lady sweet pink - They are cute huh? :D thanks for reading!

Aryanna - Thank you for loving! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-xxxxxxx-

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned at the pink haired figure that was huddled next to his front gate with her head bent down.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore... The me right now... I hate so much!" Sakura sobbed as she slid to the floor, her hands gripping Naruto's dress shirt and pulling him down to her.

"If-if I hadn't confessed to Hinata-Chan then she might've accepted Sasuke! I couldn't do it! I couldn't stop myself!" she continued to sob as Naruto's neighbors tried to eavesdrop on the two and were staring at the pink haired woman who clung to the blonde male.

Confessed? Oh boy.

Naruto could feel his heart sink as he listened to what Sakura said.

Sakura.. after all these years of pining after her... she didn't even like guys to begin with. She...

"You... Let's go inside, Sakura," he said as his hands fell to her waist and he lifted her up. She clung to his warmth and let him lead her up the stairs and into his apartment with tears dripping down her face like it was raining.

Well... He couldn't believe that his beloved Sakura-chan was...gay.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Y-you like Hinata-chan that much?" Naruto asked feeling a bit hesitant as Sakura plopped onto the couch and wiped at her tears.

"Hm? What about Hinata?" Sakura questioned as she glanced at him with bright green eyes.

"You said you confessed to Hinata-chan.. You must l-la-love her right?" Naruto stuttered uneasily. He didn't really know how to go talking about this girl love thing after all. It felt like he was trying to walk on a mine field and didn't know when it would explode. Didn't know when he would get blown to pieces without a clue on what was going on.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Are you an idiot?" Sakura scolded as she had to restrain herself from hurting the blonde doctor yet again. This was happening too often, she thought.

"I'm confused! Didn't you say you confessed to-"

"I don't like Hinata-chan like that!" Sakura yelped. "What I meant was that... I-I told her that I still feel for Sasuke... I... I had questioned if she even loved Sasuke..."

"Eh? You still like teme?"

"I-I don't know what I was doing. It was just...I got so jealous that Hinata had suddenly shown up and bam! Sasuke loves her... What I had tried to do for years she had accomplished in a couple of weeks... I was really jealous and my Sasuke addiction was still in the withdrawal state so I had acted like a total bitch to Hinata-chan... I-I have to fix this." Sakura babbled quickly.

"Yeah! We'll do this together, Sakura-chan! Believe it!"

Thank goodness Sakura wasn't gay, Naruto thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and breathed out a sigh of relief.

-xxxxxxxx-

After a long day of work Sasuke had intended for a day of relaxation before doing anything, but just as he unlocked the door of his home, a feminine voice suddenly called in a menacing tone, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"What the f-" he double took and couldn't believe that standing in his living room was his mother, father, and stupid Itachi.

"Don't you dare finish that young man."

"What are you all doing in my house a seven at night?" he asked before closing the front door and walking towards the three.

"You didn't show up. Didn't you hear moms warning, idiot?" Itachi tsks as he started to text on his phone, uninterested in the family affair at the moment.

"I was busy. Don't you guys have to go work or something?" he asked in hopes that they would leave his sanctuary in peace.

"Tsk. Mom made me take the day off to come down here and take a look at the daughter in law."

"Sasuke Uchiha! I can't believe you! Don't my words mean anything to you?" his mother cut in softly although her eyes were glistening with untamed anger.

"Uh.. Hinata was busy so we couldn't really-""And you didn't give me a call to let your old mother know?" she bellowed.

Sasuke loosened his tie nervously as his mother suddenly backed him up to the wall while glaring at him angrily.

He couldn't really tell her that he forgot or else things would just go from bad to worse.

"Honey, don't hurt him too much," his father, Fugaku piped in as he plopped onto the couch next to Itachi who was texting rather crazily and turning on the TV to see the news.

"Your phone." his mother said as Sasuke couldn't help but reach into his pocket and hurriedly handing his mother the phone with a small, "Yes, ma'am!"

His mother stepped back and was currently scrolling through his phone as if it belonged to her with hawk eyes searching for a certain someone.

As her fingers pressed onto a number, Sasuke wanted to bash his head into the wall as he noticed his mother dialing Hinata up after searching for her on his phone rather crazily.

"...ring...riiiiiing... ring... Ah hello? Sasuke?" came Hinata's soft voice through the speaker of Sasuke's phone. Just hearing her voice made Sasuke feel at ease with his whole family in his house.

"Hi dear, this is Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. I am in town and would love that you come by the house and have dinner with us."

"Ah... I don't want to be a bothe-" "Wear something pretty and come down! We won't start eating without you. See you dear!" Mikoto happily said almost forcefully to the girl before hitting end call.

"All taken care of. Now let's go heat up the food Itachi," Mikoto said as she grabbed Itachi's sweater and tugged the texting male up.

"But mom! I don't cook!" he whined still texting madly to the person on his phone.

"If I don't finish this meal it will be your fault that poor little Sasuke never gets married!" Mikoto cried as she tugged the taller son with her into Sasuke's clean kitchen.

With an exasperated sigh, Sasuke plopped onto the couch to mope sadly.

"I know how you feel, Sasuke."

Fugaku patted Sasuke on the shoulder before going back to listening to the news about the dolphin who gave birth to two other dolphins. Damn amazing if you ask him. Now he just needed his daughter in law to do the same. Hmmm...

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Hinata was very nervous but the thought of having Sasuke'a whole family wait on her was pretty bad. Then there was Sakura...Sakura who still liked Sasuke. Sakura who didn't want her with Sasuke. Why did everything just come at her all at once? Maybe just this last time, Hinata thought to herself as she quickly dressed in order to get to Aasuke's house on time.

By the time Hinata had reached the front door of Sasuke's home it was already 7:30.

Hinata breathed a sigh before straightening her blouse, pushing the door bell and waiting nervously.

The door almost immediately opened right after Hinata rang the door bell. There was a woosh of air that moved Hinata's hair and almost shocked her at how violently and quickly the door had opened.

"We've been waiting for you, dear!" a rather beautiful middle aged woman who looked really similar to Sasuke said cheerily as her eyes ran over Hinata's profile.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Mikoto-san," Hinata smiled nicely as the older woman grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"You're just as beautiful as I had imagined! My Sasuke has made the right choice!"

"A... T-Thank you," Hinata stuttered before going red from Mikoto's kind comments.

"Come sit over here, Hinata." Sasuke called as Mikoto led her over to the couch to which Hinata took a seat.

Sasuke was sitting next to Itachi who was still texting madly on his smartphone. "Sorry about this," he mouthed sincerely when his mother wasn't looking and Hinata smiled at his antics.

"Are you working right now Hina?" Mikoto asked.

"She's my secretary," Sasuke answered as his mother sent him a deadly glare telling him to shut up and let Hinata answer.

"You guys don't do kinky things in the office do you? Doctor and secretary and all..." Itachi said with an evil smirk as Sasuke glared at him and Mikoto threw a couch pillow at Itachi's face. The older male blanched before going back to his texting.

"Ahem... my Sasuke is taking good care of you right?"

"Ah-yes. Sasuke treats me very well, Mikoto-San," Hinata replied as she noticed Fugaku glance at her from the kitchen. He was wearing an apron and smiling kindly at her. She bowed her head to acknowledge him before turning back to Mikoto.

"Don't call me that, dear. Call me mother." Mikoto said, waiting for the girl to speak.

"Y-yes mo-mother," Hinata stuttered out. It had been a long time since she had called anyone mother. When her mother died years ago, she was still a child and that was the last time she had said the word mother to anyone. It felt nostalgic and her heart felt kind of warm looking at the older woman who smiled so prettily.

"Oh! That feels so wonderful to have a girl call me mother! I'm in heaven!" Mikoto said exaggeratedly as she leaned forward and hugged the younger girl.

"Let's exchange phone numbers, Hinata!" she said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Ok." Hinata pulled out her phone and was soon exchanging numbers with Mikoto with Sasuke sighing in the background.

"The food is ready, honey!" Fugaku called as he pulled off the apron and sett down the last plate.

Mikoto excitedly dragged Hinata off as Sasuke looked after the two. He should be the one holding Hinata's hands, not his mother. Why was his mother hogging HIS Hinata?

As dinner started the whole family started to chat with each other warmly.

Sasuke was sitting in Hinata's left and Mikoto was on her right. Fugaku and Itachi were on the other side glancing at each other as they waited for Mikoto to let them eat. What a scary woman she was.

She smiled prettily and told Hinata to try the food as everyone started to dig in.

"This is delicious, Miko-ah-um mother. What is it made of?" Hinata commented as she ate a spoon of the casserole.

"Some daikon radish, carrots, green peas, beans... The most important ingredient is the Parmesan cheese!" Mikoto bragged happily as the three males at the table paled at hearing her words.

"Did you just say ch-c-ch-cheese mom?" Itachi stuttered out, eyes dilated in horror, begging that she had made a mistake.

There was a click of recognition as a light bulb seemed to go off in Mikoto's head and she also paled.

"Oh my gosh! Mother is so sorry! Sorry husband dearest! I can't believe I forgot! I got so excited about meeting Hinata that I forgot to get the other casserole!" Mikoto cried as the three males raced for the bathrooms as if their lives depended on it. The chairs tipped over and utensils clinked as they were dropped hurriedly.

"How could you do this to us?" Itachi cried as he raced in front of his father, feeling rather betrayed.

"There's only two bathrooms dad!" Sasuke said as he tried to overtake the other two males.

"Have you two never heard of elders first? Have some manners!" Fugaku cried as he stuck his foot out and tripped Itachi who stumbled and landed on the floor. He didn't get back up and just stayed on the floor as Mikoto raced over saying, "Oh my poor baby!"

Just as she came close enough she stopped and started to back up.

"Sasuke's not gonna like that," she said feeling a little guilty at what she had done to her husband and sons.

"Ah-is there anything I can do?" Hinata asked softly as she worried for Sasuke who was very pale.

"No no dear. Just stay where you are."

Mikoto looked around for something to scoop Itachi up from the floor and just opted to leave the older son to his own devices instead.

Itachi turned to them and picked himself up from the floor and walked away facing them with an awkward smile on his lips. As he walked away far enough, he ran for it up the stairs.

Mikoto grimaced and face palmed at the sad turn of events. Unbelievable. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"They're-they're lactos-intolerant. I had originally made two casseroles one with cheese and one without but I had forgotten one in the car so now this happened," Mikoto explained as Hinata nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure they know you didn't mean it, mother," Hinata tried to comfort the older woman.

"Well, since it already happened we can't do anything about it. Would you like to see Sasuke's baby picture?" Mikoto said brightly as she pulled Hinata over to the couch.

"Here's him when he was just a baby... And this is when he was 2... He learned to walk soon after..." Mikoto trailed off as Hinata tried to memorize Sasuke's photos.

Who knew that even as a baby, Sasuke still looked like he was mad at the whole world?

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Hinata sighed as she stepped into the house and removed her shoes with a soft smile on her lips. She shook her head and couldn't help but feel amused. His family was really nice... Just a little on the weird side but she really liked them. Their family was much more nicer and warm feeling than her own family.

Everyone was so fun to be with she had forgotten all about Sakura. Hinata sighed and her smile slipped as she started to feel guilty towards the pink haired girl.

"Hey Hina, Hanabi called not too long ago... It sounds really urgent!" Ino said as soon as Hinata stepped into the house with bags of groceries in her hands right after visiting the grocery store on her way home.

"Thanks Ino. How did everything go at Kiba's?"

"Could have been better. The little girl was a brat! She's better when she's asleep," Ino complained as she took the grocery bags from Hinata and drifted off into the kitchen to find something to eat since her stomach wouldn't stop grumbling.

Hinata stalked to her room dropped her keys onto her night stand before dialing Hanabi up while biting on her lips.

"You called me?"

"I've got bad news for you, Hinata. Last night at the council meeting, Hiashi named you as heir and CEO to Hyuuga Corp."

-xxxxxxxx-

Hinata had told herself that she needed to be calm and collected. Ask him and then let him explain. But somehow she could feel the anger build.

After taking a train for almost 2 hours to get to the mansion, she was currently waiting in her fathers work room for him to come.

As he came through, she couldn't help but let her words fly from her mouth.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you said I had a years time to do what I wanted?" Hinata cried.

"A year or now makes no difference. Either way it will happen Hinata. You've had plenty of time to play house."

"You don't understand Hiashi sama. Right now I have a life. I have a person I can't give up. I'm not coming back here to be your puppet!" she said coldly.

"I need you here more Hinata. Whatever it is can wait. All you need to do is... Ha... Ha..." Her father said softly before suddenly his breathing became labored and his face contorted as waves of pain hit him. He clutched his stomach and bent over as Hinata stood shocked at seeing him in such pain.

"W-what's wrong? Wha..." Hinata asked as she stooped over him, catching his hand and realizing how cold he felt.

"Ca-call d-d-driver Kahn in he-here," he breathed out, dropping to his knees in front of her, clutching her hand with a death grip.

"D-driver Kahn! Driver Kahn!" Hinata screamed as she gripped her fathers shoulder, her pretty face paling in horror as his grip slipped and he slumped forwards. His face pressed against her shoulder and she could feel his breathing become slow as if he was going to stop breathing.

"Driver Kahn! Please!" she screamed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, her lips shaking as she breathed deeply. Her father seemed to have gone unconscious, but his body was shaking and his hands clenching in spasms.

"Yes Hinata-sa..." Driver Kahn said as he ran in. He paled as he saw the scene before him before reaching in his pocket and taking a small bottle out.

He popped the lid off and ran over, taking a pill out and prying her fathers mouth open before dropping the pill in and closing her fathers mouth. He continued by rubbing her fathers throat so that the pill would go down with a serious expression on his face.

Seconds later, her father had gone deathly still, the color returning to his face and his breathing had returned to normal.

"W-what is going on Driver Kahn? What is w-wrong with my father?" Hinata breathed out feeling all the energy in her body leave her.

"Just one moment Hinata-sama. I will tell you," he said as he pulled Hiashi up and carried the older man towards the bedroom area. Hinata trudged after him, her eyes never leaving her fathers face.

As Driver Kahn properly laid her father onto the bed Hinata dropped by her fathers side and onto her knees, holding his cold hands in her own. She should have noticed that he was so pale. She should have known. He had looked so sick and yet all she could do was think of herself and argue with him.

"What is wrong with father?" she asked.

"That-The doctors say it is stomach cancer."

-x-x-x-x-xxxxxxxxxxx-x-x-x-x-

Woooooo! Does anyone feel like this is getting fast paced? Cuz I sorta do. Lolz. Just a heads up, I started on another story which might or might not be a good thing since some people might be attached to this story. Sowwy :3 :) just think of Fallen as an appetizer and Wisteria Blossoms as the new main course. ;)

I noticed that I really didn't develop the characters or SasuHina's love much and really couldn't develop much since Sasuke already has a thing for Hinata. Hence the new story will be rather dark and will be a new take on things. Meaning Sasuke doesn't know Hinata and vice versa! Sasuke will probably be more in character than this lovey dovey Sasuke which I really like lovey dovey Sasuke... Lolz

I'll try harder in the new story. It'll be another SasuHina. Who didn't see that one coming? Lol

The new story will be more darker and relate to Geisha's... So you'll get to read about Hinata as a geisha... Which if you ask me, she would make a great one. ;) I think it will be much better written than this story!

Please look forward to it and the rest of the chapters! :)

Replies

-xxxx-

Charming Essence - Woo! You are first this time! Lolz. I've always thought that Ino and Hinata would make great friends so they are in here. Thanks for always commenting and supporting! :D

Jolie luv - Lol. Sakura is just in her withdrawal state so please forgive her. She'll make it up in this chapter! Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you somewhat! Thanks for reading! :D

Saki-Hime - Thank you! :D I think there will be more drama so be prepared! Woohoo! Hope you like this chapter! :)

TheName'sMiki - Totally freaking awesome that I could cause you to make a move on here! Thank you for the support! Hope this chapter will make you laugh!

a smiles facade - It's better to be the person stalking someone huh? Lol. Being stalked feels creepy... :D hope you like this chapter!

umnia - I will keep on! It's good that you find it thrilling! Hope you like this chapter! :)

ByakurenLolita - welcome to the club! lol hope they give you a good laugh this chapter! :D I've always wanted to make them a cray family that's fun to be with! Thank you for reading! :)

hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 - lol there's always gotta be a twist right? The pairing will come right in the end... Hopefully... Thank you! :D

AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners - Drama always adds more excitement right? Thanks for reading! :)

Inspirational Stars - Mwahahahahahahhh! There must always be a twist... More drama coming so be on the lookout! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-xxxxxx-

_'...a year... Hiashi-sama only has one year left to live... He only trusts you Hinata-sama... You are his last hope...please come back.'_

The words that Driver Kahn told her couldn't help but continue to swim around in her head. It made her feel guilty and ashamed of herself. Why... How could this happen?

"Hinata? I made dinner. You being like this will not help anything. You're making me worried Hina. Come eat." Ino said as she flipped on the lights. She stopped in front of Hinata who was crouched on the floor next to her bed, staring blindly to the front towards the lavender walls.

Hinata swallowed thickly and looked up miserably at Ino who grimaced at the tear stains and puffy eyes. "I'll come out in a bit." Hinata said, her voice cracking and dry from lack of use.

"Okay. I'll wait for you," Ino said as she slumped forwards and hugged the pale girl warmly. "Don't mope here, your father needs you to be there for him. You can't support him if you're also sick."

Ino pulled back and breathed out before standing up and leaving the room.

Everything became quiet again before Hinata pulled out her phone from her purse and noticed the bright letters that glowed in front of her.

"N-ninety one missed calls? Who...?" Hinata murmured as she scrolled through the missed calls list in awe.

There was a couple from Sakura and Dr. Uzumaki, but the majority was from Sasuke Uchiha.

She was so very happy that he tried to call her so many times, but somehow, she could hear the sounds of her heart breaking.

Along with the calls, he also left a lot of messages on her answering machine too, 13 to be exact.

Hinata scrolled to the first one of the 13 he left and closely listened to his soothing voice.

'Ah... Shi... How does this work... Ah... ... Hey Hinata... This is Sasuke...' he started. It was as if he had never left a message for someone.

Silly Sasuke, you don't have to tell me it's you, Hinata thought. Even if she was miles away she would recognize his voice.

"...you haven't gone to work for three days now. Are you feeling well? Call me back... Beep...End of message... "

Hinata smiled bitterly as her fingers scrolled onwards and she listened to the next message and then the next and then the next. He left almost the same message over and over again. How cute.

A drop of her tear plopped onto the screen of her phone and jerked her out of her thoughts as she listened to his messages.

Somehow, tears were falling from her eyes and it made her vision blurry. Hinata quickly wiped at her eyes and face before looking up at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling.

It was worthless to cry because in the end, she had to pick her family over him.

Why did this have to happen?

Why couldn't she have a happy ending with him?

Why?

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"What are you going to do, Hinata?" Hanabi asked as she plopped onto the couch and crossed her slim legs. The rhinestones on her heels glistened and almost blinded Ino who looked on in envy.

"Are those louboutins?" Ino breathed out and looked on in want. Hanabi smirked and nodded before turning her gaze back to her pale sister.

"I... I will come back to the company." Hinata said.

"What about your dream? Neji has been asking me for months now. He doesn't want you here, you know," Hanabi continued as she took a sip from the glass.

"Father... Father needs me more. I can't be selfish and continue to do these things."

"Um, I'll go make something to eat." Ino said as she swiftly left to the kitchen to let the two sisters talk.

"He has Neji. I left the company because I couldn't stand it. Those old geezers only know olden ways that really just make me pissed. Arranged marriages and age orders. Screw them!"

"I know. Neji... I can't let Neji shoulder on what I am supposed to do," Hinata said pitifully.

"Che. I won't stop you, you know. Do what you want. You'll only have to stand it for a year anyways. Hiashi has been mad at me ever since I left." Hanabi said as the confident and arrogant act was starting to falter. So even she was starting to feel the impact of her fathers health.

"Make peace with him Hanabi. You won't get the chance if you don't do it now and then you'll end up regretting it for a long time," Hinata warned.

"How the hell can I do that when he doesn't even turn an eye to me? All he knows is that I'm some sort of rebel daughter who is out there to get him." she raged.

"That's not true and you know it. Even from when we were kids, he's always cared about you a lot. You were smart and clever while I always had a hard time at the math and business concepts. Even though you weren't trained like I was to control the business but you have always been the best at it. He's proud that you are his daughter."

"Old man still loves you the best. Even at him being sick I had to hear it from you," Hanabi mumbled.

"He didn't tell me either, Hanabi. I don't think he intended for any of us to know.. I saw him fall to his knees in front of me and driver Kahn had to tell me," she said sadly.

"Only a year huh?" she mumbled with eyes downcasted.

"I'll take care of the company and him."

"But, you're willing to leave everything here and turn your back to them?" Hanabi asked with a hawk gaze on Hinata.

"Yea."

"Tchh. You're a bad liar. Then what's this I heard about a Sasuke Uchiha? You're willing to leave him behind too?" Hanabi could see the tortured look in Hinata's eyes the moment that name left her lips. After a moment of long silence, Hinata parted her lips and voiced her answer.

"Yes."

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"Your phone, Hinata!" Ino called from the living room as Hinata hurriedly came out and picked up the phone to notice the glowing white letters.

Ino watched as Hinata's face tightened and she bit her lips and almost immediately Ino knew who it was that was calling. If Hinata had to leave this place soon then Sasuke would have to lose the girl.

Hinata pressed the accept and brought the phone to her ear and drifted off towards her room and away from Ino's open ears in order to talk to the person who had called.

"Ye-yes Sasuke?" Hinata stuttered softly. Something in her conscience was gnawing at her and her heart felt heavy.

"There's fireworks tonight," Sasuke's voice came through the phone.

"There are?"

"Yea. It's going to start in a couple of minutes. I'm right outside your apartment."

"Eh?" Hinata squeaked before looking out the window of her room to see Sasuke's car parked out in the front.

"Come out." he said.

"Okay." Hinata replied before grabbing a cardigan, pulling it on and leaving her room.

"You're going out?" Ino called suspiciously with eyes narrowed at Hinata. Why did love have to make a person so desperate and blinded? Well, Ino had been like that but now she had Kiba. She hoped she wasn't that desperate and blind.

"Just for a bit," Hinata replied before slipping on her flats and leaving the house. Ino sighed while shaking her pretty blonde head in pity.

Just as Hinata closed the door of the apartment, Sasuke got out of his car and went to the other side to open the passenger door for her with a content smile on his face.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes. It was just a cold," she lied while looking away so he wouldn't see through her lie.

As Hinata got into the passenger seat and Sasuke drove, the only thing going through her mind was what she has to say to end this.

Her heart felt like it was being strangled when she looked over at his relaxed expression. Somehow the words didn't want to come out.

She just wanted to keep it hidden and locked within her forever and ever, but that was wrong. She would be leading him on into something that could never work out.

"We're here," he said softly as she turned to see that her passenger door was open and Sasuke was standing by it instead of in the driver seat like he was a moment ago.

She was too caught up in how to end it with him that she wasn't paying attention to anything else.

She smiled nervously before getting out to notice they were at a park. The lights were on and there was a picnic all set up by the side of a tree. Had he gone through the trouble and done all of this for her?

"Right over here, Hinata," he called before taking her smaller hands into his and leading her over to the blanket and letting her take a seat.

There was wine and food and purple flowers. She felt tears gather into her eyes before swiftly looking into the night sky. "I-it's so beautiful out here," she said softly.

Hinata decided that she'll memorize all this. The smile on his handsome face, the beautiful night sky, the picnic he has set up for her. Everything she wouldn't be able to have again.

"Yeah," he said, although his eyes were settled on her figure. He wanted to say something, but was afraid it would come out cheesy and disgusting so he decided otherwise.

This was a first for him. First time he had went out of his way for a girl. This whole morning he was slaving over the stove while listening to YouTube videos and cooking mama to learn how to make the food he brought out today. There was sushi and sandwiches and some fruits since he couldn't decide on what she would like so opted for the healthy meal.

Other than that, he had to hire some people to shoot the fireworks and the musicians would play some romantic music in the background while they were eating. He wanted to surprise her. Who knew that someone like him could be so thoughtful and romantic, right? He even scared himself a little too as he was cooking in the morning.

While planning all this, he had decided that today he would officially ask her to be his girlfriend. When she accepts he would have the musicians play a different song and they would dance in the moonlight, just the two of them. How damn romantic is that? He had outdone himself right?

With that thought, he pulled a lavender rose from the box he had prepared before reaching over and pushing her soft hair to the side to tuck the rose over her ear. She had turned to him and reached up to feel the rose with glossy eyes truly looking at him. She was stunned and amazed at how thoughtful he was.

"Th-thank you... For everything," she said with a soft smile as his heart seemed to zing with happiness at her smile.

He had chosen lavender roses for a reason you know. Other than being close to the color of Hinata's eyes, they were supposed to represent enchantment and love at first sight and for those who were enraptured by love and adoration for another person. He had been enchanted by her 8 years ago and that was the first time he had fallen in love at first sight with anyone. She was special and all of this was supposed to help him convey this to her because he didn't want to come off as an overly obsessed loser.

He held out a sandwich for her to try and she smiled before taking it from him as he couldn't help but think that this whole night was going just the way it should.

As she took the first bite he watched as she ate what he had made for her. "It's really good!" she commented as he felt far too relieved. His heart had relaxed a bit as he took a bite of his own sandwich. This sandwich tasted amazing! Who knew that he can cook so well?

Or maybe it was because of how happy he was just with Hinata next to him enjoying the food he made and the beautiful night sky.

"Hinata, all this tonight... I haven't done any of this before but..." he started as she turned to him which caused him to pause and swallow down the lump in his throat. Who knew that asking her to be his girlfriend would be so hard?

"Do you want to be my...gi..."

Hinata felt that she knew whaa he was going to say.

She had to get it over with, she knew she had to. She didn't deserve to be treated with such kindness. He didn't deserve to be lead on. Do it, Hinata.

"I-I... I'm sorry. I-I can't do this, Sasuke."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Ouch right? Poor Sasuke. :( comments and replies are welcome! :D

Replies

-xxxxx-

Charming Essence - Hopefully this chapter doesn't break your heart too much! Hanabi has stand on as CEO once so she decided to quit in the end and leave because of the council. Lol thanks for reading! :)

jus4theheckofit98 - I like Sasuke's mom too and Itachi and Fugaku... Their a weird family but their funny... Lol. Hope you enjoy this update! :D

ByakurenLolita - Sometimes when u get a phone you get top caught up on the Facebook and texting just keep strong and don't get too obsessed! :) I totally noticed that I had forgotten to add Sakura in so I re-edited it somewhat! Thanks for noticing! :)

Saki-Hime - Sowwy :3 Drama always makes a good cliffhanger so please forgive me! Lol. Thank you for being a supportive reader! :D

hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 - Lol. Sakura will have to get to fixing the problem she made. People make mistakes so lets forgive and forget! Thank you for reading! :)

AoiTori18 - welcome welcome welcome to the club! Hope this chapter answers some questions for you! Thank you for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-xxxxxxx-

"I.. I can't be with you, after all," she said coldly. She was used to this right? All she had to do was put on her Hyuuga mask and she would be able to break his heart without trying. She was born to play a good poker face, was born to be cold and business like. But why did it hurt so much to see his face change expressions? From that content and happy look he had, it started to become confused and then finally quite shocked.

She wanted to run, run so far away and put all this behind her. She didn't want to break his heart, she didn't want to reject him when all her thoughts were full of him.

"I won't be able to handle the fan girls. I just want a normal relationship and that's not something you can give me. I-I'm sorry Dr. Uchiha." she said loudly as the only thing she could hear after that declaration was the pounding of her heart and she could feel the prickly stabbing of pain.

"You don't have to handle them, I will." he said as she quickly shook her head.

"It's not just them... I really can't s-see myself with you. I... I only like you as a friend, nothing else," she firmly said.

Suddenly the musicians started to play a romantic violin medley in the back as Hinata tried to keep her mask on and her tears at bay.

The musicians had bad timing, really very bad timing.

Sasuke swallowed thickly as he dropped the sandwich he was eating. It tasted like sand in his mouth. The music didn't sound romantic at all anymore. Everything was going so very wrong.

"Only as friends?" he repeated as if trying to cement the words into he head. He didn't get it. He was assured she would become his girlfriend but why is this happening? She was happy when they were at the carnival together and when she met his family... Why did she only see him as a 'friend'?

"I'm sorry... I'm really very sorry... I have to go," she quickly said before grabbing her purse and leaving Sasuke to stare blindly at her fading back.

Rejection was something he had never known. It was always just him who did the rejecting but this time for someone else to reject him, it felt very painful.

The girl he had secretly loved for years did not feel the same. Maybe this was karma. He broke so many hearts that in the end the woman he loved had broken his heart.

He loved her so very much and in the end she didn't love him.

Sasuke didn't know how long he had sat there under the tree as the musicians had stopped playing a long time ago and the fireworks had faded from the moment Hinata had left.

Just in the blink of an eye the lights of the park started to shut down right after a person announced on the intercom that they were closing the back area where Sasuke was.

And right in from of him, somehow the roses were wilting.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

As Hinata continued to run away from the park her mask had slipped from her face and the tears she tried so hard to stop had started to fall down her face in crystalline drops.

She had broken his heart. She had done what was the best for him and yet it hurt so much.

If she chose to be with him there would be so many people hurt by it. There was Sakura who loved Sasuke whole heartedly and the fan girls would probably make things hard for her and Sasuke.

Then the company council would break them apart and possibly even hurt him in the end. There were so many things they could do to him just because they had a load of money and couldn't care less. They were a group of people who were all related to her and liked to keep things traditional where the younger adults had to follow their every command and obeying them was a must. They had always been like this. No one dared to change the council because in the end, you would get hurt.

Her father had been in that position once a long time ago. He was forced to marry her mother just because of the merging of two companies. The woman that her father really did love had died from the kidnapping incident caused by the counsel. Even though they won't admit it even to this day, everyone knew that they had done it.

Love was only meant for dreaming and Hinata didn't dare to be a dreamer.

Finally at the point of exhaustion, physically and mentally, she dropped to her knees and sobbed on the busy streets of Konoha.

Many people flocked close and some even asked what was wrong but the tears wouldn't stop flowing and the broken heart continued to pound loudly inside of her.

Love was for dreaming and she couldn't be a dreamer.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Hinata!" Sakura cried as she ran after the dark haired assistant who was quickly leaving the clinic with blank eyes set forward.

"Hm? Sakura-chan?" Hinata turned her head and noticed the pink haired woman chasing after her with heels clicking loudly on the pavement.

"I-I came here to apologize to you for the other day, Hinata-chan. I was being selfish. I-I shouldn't have said those things."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I know you didn't mean it."

"Then why did you reject Sasuke? I can never forgive myself if I was the reas-"

"It's not because of you, Sakura-chan. I-I realized that my feelings weren't that strong for Sa- Dr-Uchiha. I don't deserve to be with him."

"What are you talking about? Anyone with an eye can tell that you love him, Hinata! As far as I know you are the only girl for Sasuke!"

"...I'm not the only girl... There's you, Sakura. There's a lot of girls that love him far more than I can ever love him. I... I'm...not the girl for him," Hinata said softly with eyes downcast.

"That's not a good excuse, Hinata. Don't you love Sasuke?"

Love. There was that four lettered word again. This world revolved around it right? Hinata was assured that even if she loved him, there were too many things that would break them. They wouldn't stand the trial of time.

"No. It's impossible. I will probably leave this place soon, love would only be in the way... I have to go, Sakura-chan." Hinata quickly said as she hurriedly walked off with Sakura watching her back as she left.

"Hinata is leaving?"

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Are you just going to give up? Just because of one little road block you give up on the woman that you've loved for 8 years? If it was me I would keep on trying!"

Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke in the bar after getting a call from the doctor to drink together and here Sasuke was, already drinking without him.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke grunted as he chugged another glass of the drink down.

"It's driving me nuts to see you both deteriorating like this!" Naruto ranted as he grabbed Sasuke's refilled glass and downed it for him.

"What can you do when the woman you love said she doesn't love you... doesn't want you the same way you want her? What can I do but give up?"

"You're not the Sasuke I know if all you are going to do is give up!"

"Che." Sasuke breathed out as he watched the bar tender refill his glass.

Why was it no matter now much he drank, he couldn't forget about one pretty little lavender eyed secretary? Why couldn't he forget about her? What was so good about her anyways?

Nothing was good about her. Not that pretty little smile she has on her lips. Not that cute way her eyes crinkle when she laughs or the way her laugh sounds like soft tinkling bells or the way she would blush red like his favorite tomatoes or...

Now he was thinking about her again.

"Stop it, Sasuke! You're going to drink yourself to your grave!"

Why does all his thoughts only focus on her?

"Shit. Alright! I'll help you get her back! I can tell that she loves you so I might as well be the Cupid!" Naruto announced as Sasuke looked up from the glass.

"And how are you going to do that, dobe?"

"I've got my ways."

-xxxxxxxxx-

"H'nata!" Sasuke shouted as he picked the rocks off the floor and aimed it for the window at the top of the house.

"H'nata!" he called as he tossed more little pebbles up.

His head was spinning and he could barely open his eyes so almost all of the pebbles missed the window. Sadly.

"What the hell is going on?" Ino yelled as she threw the front door open to see the drunken dark haired doctor stumbling on his feet with useless rocks in his palms.

Her hair was rolled up and she had a green cucumber based mask on her face as her mouth dropped open when she saw him.

She had never thought that there would be a day that Sasuke Uchiha would be standing in front of her house drunk and asking for entrance.

"What the hell Uchiha?" she asked as he stumbled and turned to her with eyes squinted in confusion.

"H'nata? 'Nata?" he called before shaking his head and then squinting at Ino again.

"She's sleeping you dolt!" she scolded. It was true because Hinata had took some cold pills before knocking out since 8. The girl deserved a good rest with all the drama that was going on in her life.

"Ca-cann I see 'Nata?" he stuttered before stumbling closer to the front door.

Ino couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Even when this drunk, he was still thinking of the lavender eyed girl. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about it since Hinata would definitely not want the doctor anywhere near her. Seeing Sasuke like this tugged at her heart for the two star-crossed lovers. Oh what the heck?

"Alright," she sighed out before opening the door wider and letting the drunk doctor in. Hopefully this wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Than-ks." he muttered as she almost had to double take. Did he just? Yeah. He did. Sasuke Uchiha had just thanked her for letting him into the house. Did the guy even know this word?

Who knew that drunk Sasuke was so nice? Maybe his coworkers should just spike his coffee... Then their day would probably be much much better.

He stumbled into the house and Ino had to hold her breath as she noticed just how much alcohol he had consumed to smell like a whole bottle was spilled on him.

His dark hair was wild and his dress shirt was untucked with one collar bent down and one up. His eyes were unfocused and he started to head towards the kitchen as she shook her head. "It's to the left." she said as he looked at his hands, confused at which side was which. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the left where Hinata's room was and he nodded before stumbling towards that area. So it wasn't the room upstairs then.

Ino trailed after him and sighed. If only Hyuuga Corp wasn't a place full of crazy rich people, then the two would be able to be together and no one in the world would care or get hurt.

The drunken doctor seemed to remember himself as he quietly attempted to open the door without trying to make any noise. He had actually succeeded and had gone into the room as Ino watched like a hawk from afar.

The moonlight from the window seemed to light the whole room brightly which helped Sasuke see as he stumbled in.

Sasuke stumbled a bit before kneeling on his knees in front of the slumbering beauty. If only he could awaken her with a kiss. If only this was a fairy tale that ended happily ever after. But reality would catch up when he gets sober. He was assured of that.

His eyes trailed over he pale face and he was once again mesmerized by her beauty.

Her hair created a cushion underneath her head like a dark halo and her long lashes fanned over her cheeks as he gazed on. Everything about her seemed perfect to him. But he probably wasn't perfect for her. Maybe she rejected him because he was too flawed and being with him really did hurt her.

His fingers brushed against her soft cheek on its on accord before catching a hold of her smaller hands in his own.

His head drooped onto the bed and he was clutching Hinata's hands in his with a soft grip.

"You know... This moves you to creeper stalker status right?" Ino murmured to herself as she watches them from the door. There was actually a day when Sasuke would actually be considered creeper stalker. Oh what the world has gone to!

She swiftly pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and held it out into the front after pushing on the camera button.

With a quick snap she had took the picture Of Sasuke kneeling by the bed next to his slumbering beloved. It was one good looking picture if you asked her. The two pale people in the room were glowing from the moonlight outside and almost looked god like in the picture. Alright, she'll have this as keepsake and hopefully she'll give it to Hinata one day. One day.

Ino wasn't sure how long he had stayed by Hinata's side like that but he didn't seem to do anything else other than hold the girls hand and stare at her so Ino decided to go back to her facial treatment.

After she cleaned her face off, he came out and was starting to head towards the front door but it didn't look like he would make it very far. Ino hesitantly took a step forward and bit her lips. She couldn't just let him leave when he looked like that. He could possibly die on the streets and then the police would come for her and then there would be so much trouble. She didn't want to be responsible for his death!

"You should just stay here tonight... The couch is empty," she said as he turned to her with a lost expression on his face.

Ino rolled her eyes before going over, taking him by the hand and pulling him over to the couch. He flopped onto it and had already started to sleep as she face palmed sadly.

After another 5 minutes, she had gotten a extra blanket and placed it onto his body before turning back to the table she was at before he came out.

His eyebrows scrunched together and a frown made way onto his face as he slept.

It looked like he was having a nightmare.

A beautiful nightmare.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Woooooo! Finished this chapter yesterday! Thank you everyone for the awesome comments! I lob you all for supporting this story so much! :D

I notice I miss a lot of comma placement so please don't mind my bad grammar spelling etc ! Thank you for reading!

Replies

-xxxx-

The Impossible Dreamer - I hope this chapter answers it. I wanted to make the Hyuuga council scary just like they were in the actual anime... controlling and traditional old farts... lolz. It also helps to add more drama to the fic too soooo :3 Please bare with it! ^_^ Thank you for the questions... I would never have noticed I didn't explain much about them without you reminding me... I forget alot of you! :)

umnia - She would have... they just get uncontrollable diarrhea so it's not that bad... right? Thank yooooooou! :3

MidnightDarknessMitKitten - I will continue! Thank you for reading! ^_^

PervertAnimeOtaku - I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hopefully the agony will go away... soon... lolz :D

Lili-AnimeFreakk - Thank you for loving and sympathizing with Sasuke... the love sick fool... lolz. Hope oyu like this chapter! ^_^

Charming Essence - Nooooo! You has to make it till the end! Don't cry too much! Hope you like this! :3

Kanra-Kaoru - Lolz... maybe Neji might take over... hmmmmm... lolz. Hope you enjoy this! ^_^

Catherine3 - I feel your pain! THank you for reading! :3

Inspirational Stars - Lolz. Love the stricken fool part! ^_^ Thank you for the nice commentS! I loved writing about his family... :) Thanks for reading!

sasuhina - Thank YOU for reading and commenting! :)

MaKeDa - Lolz. Thank you! I'm not THAT spectacular... well... if you insist. Lolz. Enjoy :)

xanimejunkie - Don't fell too bad! It'll get better... eventually... ^_^ Thank you for commenting~

Abby - Holy crap! Can't believe that this is the first SAsuHina fic you read! Thank you for the nice comments! Hope you enjoy this! :)

Daydreamer - The dramas will make it more exciting right? Thank you for reading!

a smiles facade - I like the Uchiha's too... I had a really good time writing about them lol. I have tape so maybe we can tape the hearts back together... or staple... or gorilla glue... lol Hopefully that'll fix the broken hearts and you can love again! Thank you for reading! :D

umnia - You are amazing! Thank you for reading like you do :)

Saki-Hime - Thank you! Sasuke just needs to pick himself up and figure things out... :)

Guest - Lol Glad that I can make you happy and laugh! Thank you for the awesome comments! ^_^

Daydreamer - Wooo! Geisha Hinata would probably be awesome! THe twists always make things interesting so please look out for the new chapters and the new story! ^_^ THank you~~

jus4theheckofit98 - Hope this chapter explains some more... I Tend to forget to add more details but I added more in this chapter. If Hinata accepts the position then she would be a CEO but Sasuke just works for a clinic/hospital place that is owned by Tsunade... lolz. Hope that's not too confusing! THank you for reading! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**-xxxxxxx-**_

As the morning sun came in through the lavender curtains the sleeping beauty had finally awoken without knowing what was in store for her.

Hinata groggily sat up in her bed before traveling to the bathroom and doing her morning ritual.

As she finished and made way into the living room, her heart almost stopped in her chest as she noticed the person passed out on the couch.

What was Sasuke Uchiha doing in her house, passed out on her couch, and scaring her so early in the morning? She didn't remember letting him in... But oddly, here he was, sleeping like an angel.

Then Hinata thought, maybe she would indulge herself just this once. The last time she could touch him.

Hinata glanced around nervously, seeming to have forgotten about the other occupant of this house and stepped closer towards the slumbering doctor.

With his eyes close and his face relaxed and serene, she felt herself wishing that she could be the only one to see this side of him. But that was wishful thinking wasn't it? When the spell wore off he would be someone else's and she would be stuck in the cold and lonely word of a business tycoon. How maddening would it be when the object of your desires is so close to reach yet your fingers can't open to accept him? Hinata bent down and onto her knees as if ensnared in a trap as she leaned closer and let her fingers graze the slumbering males high cheekbones lightly.

Just as that has happened, Ino had come from the kitchen and noticed the oddly familiar scene in front of her. Wow. This was like déjà vu.

So the two liked to take liberties on each others face while the other was sleeping yet couldn't manage to keep a conversation once awake. How odd.

Once again like yesterday night, Ino brought her cellphone from her pocket and snapped the picture of the scene in front of her.

With sun light streaming in from the living room window and directly onto Hinata's downturned face, they looked rather majestic and beautiful.

Rather than sleeping beauty, this was sleeping prince, Ino scoffed. Why do they have to go through the whole break up thing if it was so painful anyways? But then again, it was Hinata. Hinata who always lived for others and worried for others.

Hinata who only thought for everyone else but herself and that was what was hurting the lavender eyed girl. Ino could only hope that she would break out of that and let all those excuses she made for herself disappear so that she could be with the dark-haired doctor.

"Hina," Ino called softly as the lavender eyed beauty raised her head so quick without getting whip-lash and looked up at Ino.

The poor thing looked like a deer in headlights, Ino thought wistfully. Hinata immediately flushed and pressed her forefinger to her lips in a motion to shush Ino. The girl quickly pulled herself up even as her fingers lingered on the doctors soft face. She quietly walked over to Ino and couldn't help but feel as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I have something I want to talk to you about," Ino said as she grabbed and keys and watched Hinata do the same.

The two left the quiet house so that Sasuke could continue to sleep away.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"You know, I'm tired of this sad moping Hinata! Stop giving yourself excuses and just cut the crap!" Ino said as the depressed girls eyes widened and she seemed taken aback by Ino's outburst.

"It's obvious that you like him... No it's probably not even like. You L-O-V-E Sasuke U-freaking-chiha! If you don't, you wouldn't have been molesting his face when he was a sleep with such a satisfied almost obsessed and perverted look on your face!" Ino continued, adding a little bit of a white lie here and there...

"P-p-perverted?" Hinata squeaked out a little mortified. She... She... How embarrassing!

"You need to pick up your silly little self and start living for yourself! You are a capable person and everyone else is too! If Sakura Haruno wants one Sasuke Uchiha then by god she has her own hands and legs! She can also aim to get his love. But let me tell you this, no matter how hard she tries it will be impossible because Sasuke Uchiha is in love with you. YOU! Hinata Hyuuga! I mean, I've been obsessed with him but I knew when to give up! Hinnata! Hi-Na-Ta! Why are you giving up when you haven't even tried? Are you just going to let people tie you down and sacrifice you like a lamb?"

"I-I-I..." Hinata stuttered stunned and trying to process everything Ino was saying.

Ino sighed before saying, "Alright, just think about what I said. Really think about it, Hinata."

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Just as it hit noon, Sasuke awoke from his slumber and opened dark eyes to notice a setting that he didn't recognize.

Where the hell was he? He didn't recognize the sofa... Or the... Wait...

Then along with the major hangover he was feeling, came the memories of what he had done the night before.

How much of a desperate loser face did he have to be? Augh!

He groaned to himself as he quickly pulled himself up and attempted to sneak out of the house before any of the occupants saw him. He didn't want to make any more of a fool out of himself. A stupid love-sick fool.

With a grim look on his face he had escaped the small home and was going back to the direction where he had come from. How could he have trekked across town to Hinata's home and left his car at the bar?

No wonder his legs felt like falling off!

With clenched fists he pulled his phone from his pocket and accepted the oncoming call.

"What is it dobe?"

"Teme! I just called Hinata-chan!"

"O...Kay... So what?" he answered irritated at Naruto's bright and happy voice when he felt like crap.

"Teme. I'm meeting her at that one sushi restaurant we went to last time. I'll work my magic and then Hinata will accept your emo self and then wa-la! You pop out of nowhere and surprise her and then you both kiss as you guys walk away in the sunset and have pretty but emo children who have creepy eyes just like you guys."

"What the fu-"

"Uh-uh-uh! Just let me work my magic! You have to show up, Sasuke! My plan won't work if you don't!"

"Che."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was afternoon as Hinata waited in the sushi restaurant for Naruto who had asked her to come out earlier in the day. She wanted to say she didn't know why he had asked her to meet him here but she was sure she had some clues.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called from afar as some tables of people had turned to look at him as he stalked to her side.

"Naruto-kun! How are you?" Hinata greeted as she set down the cup of tea she had been drinking before he came.

His smile had disappeared from his face as he sat down across from her and instead he was looking at her with a serious expression.

"You know what I came here for right? I just want to hear the truth... To help you both out. I can't stand to see Sasuke and you all sad and moping like this!" he exclaimed.

"What I have said IS the truth, Naruto-kun," Hinata stated lips firmly pinched together and hands clenched into fists.

"You don't know half of it Hinata. You seriously don't know that teme has been blindly pining after you for 8 years! Ever since high school the only girl he truly looked at was you!" Naruto said in an exasperated tone. He wanted to tear his blonde hair out in frustration. He has never wanted to slap anyone as much as he does now.

Hinata's eyebrows rose in confusion and she didn't know what he said was true and what was false.

That couldn't be true. Sasuke had always avoided girls when they were in high school. He was so popular and she was assured he didn't even know of her existence! How could Naruto be saying that he had loved her for 8 years? That's impossible right?

"That's not t-true! I would have noticed.." Hinata paused and tried to recollect her thoughts before going silent. Back then sometimes she had caught his gaze but didn't think much of it since she was always busy stalking Naruto at any chances that she had. Could it be that he liked her for so long?

"It's impossible," Hinata tried to say seriously but beginning to doubt herself.

Could it be that she was blinded by her infatuation for Naruto, who was blinded by his love for Sakura, and clearly couldn't see that Sasuke liked her all these years? If so, what a fool she had been!

"I want to know just one thing Hinata... Do you like Sasuke?" Naruto stated, his face very serious and without a doubt very focused on her answer.

"I... I don't like Dr. Uchiha." she stated firmly her face serious as she tried her hardest to look into his eyes, hoping beyond words that he wouldn't see through her lie. A grin broke across his face and Hinata swallowed and promised that no matter what he said she would deny it by all means.

"You don't... Or you can't? I can see the look in your eyes Hinata. You can't fool me." Naruto informed as he grinned in a mischievous way.

"I heard Ino say that you were named heir of Hyuuga corp. Is that why you're denying your feelings for him?" he asked.

Hinata's eyes widened. She couldn't believe they knew... Did... Did Sasuke know? What would he think of her now?

"We can't... We can't be together. Sasuke and I aren't meant for each other," Hinata softly said, shoulders dropping as her firm facade slipped off her face. She sat there vulnerable and open as she knew that she couldn't keep up with her lies anymore.

"Bullshit! Everyone can tell that you two are the perfect match! You like Sasuke-teme and he loves you! There's no one in this world that can separate you!"

"My father won't let us. The council corp won't let us be together. The Hyuuga heir is like a puppet played to perfection by the council. No puppet has ever cut their own strings, Naruto. There is no room for discussion."

"Then tell them you won't be the heir!" Naruto said loudly.

"My father is ill, Naruto. I can't walk away from him." Hinata said softly.

"Then change the Hyuuga! You are a strong woman Hinata! You and Sasuke can change anything if you put your heart to it! Believe it!" Naruto boasted.

She wanted to change didn't she? She wanted to live for herself right? If she loved someone why would she have to stop? If she wanted to be with someone then why couldn't she?

The only person who has been stopping her... Was herself. She was the one doubting and preventing herself from the start. Ino and Naruto was right. Now thinking back, she was the one who was making all of those silly excuses because she wasn't confident in herself enough. If she didn't try, how would she know?

"Yo-you-you're right, Naruto-kun. If I love someone I should have the right to. No one should be able to stop me. Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as Naruto suddenly latched onto her with a bright smile on his face.

"That's the brave and cute Hinata-Chan that I know! We should go and tell...Pak!" Naruto said before he was ripped off of Hinata's form and punched across the face with a sickening thwack.

"Sasuke!" Hinata gasped as the force from the punch caused her hair to fly around her face.

Standing tall and menacing was the star of their conversation, Sasuke Uchiha, whose eyes blazed in anger at his best friend... Er... Soon to be ex-best friend.

Hinata was wide-eyed and shocked as she paled at what had just happen. She had a feeling that the punch was because of her. With that thought she got out of her seat and immediately kneeled to Naruto's bent form.

"W-What the hell teme?" Naruto yelped as he held onto his jaw. That is going to bruise like no other tomorrow.

A crowd was already starting to form and no one moved to get the manager since they didn't want to miss any of the action.

"I thought you said you were going to fucking help, dobe! But instead here you are, helping yourself!" Sasuke ground out in pure fury as he saw Hinata grab onto Naruto's arm.

"It's not like that teme!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke looked about to punch him again. The startled Hinata immediately stood up and blocked the two from each other.

"Was this why you rejected me, Hi-na-ta?" Sasuke grounded out, staring at Hinata straight in the eye and she could see the hurt, the rejection, the pain and disappointment in them.

"S-Stop Sasuke! That's not I-it!" Hinata cried in exasperation as the Uchiha brushed past her to get to his friend. Hinata hurriedly lunged out and grabbed onto the doctors wrist and attempted to tug him to her, lips trembling as she swung around and bravely wrapped her arms around his middle.

"The only one I like right now is y-you, Sasuke!" Hinata cried out, sniffling and fighting against her tears as she squeezed his middle.

Sasuke froze at hearing her confession, hands falling to his sides as his heart started to pound faster in his chest. All the anger seemingly disappeared from within him, extinguished to a dwindling flame that ceased and only a calmness filled his whole body.

This was what one Hinata Hyuuga could do to him. She could make him become someone so terrifying in a minute and then break him down into nothing the next.

Oh how the great has fallen.

Sasuke could feel the humming of satisfaction in his head, the blinding anger had cleared and he for once, felt sorry for his actions.

As for Naruto, the male stood up from his position on the floor and was grinning rather brightly for a man who just got punched in the face. As if for the first time, Naruto noticed the crowd and immediately glared at them for being there to witness something so private and intimate. He set way and started shooing away the people that had gathered to see the drama all the while keeping his eye on the couple.

"I'll leave you two to talk. You owe me, teme!" Naruto said after finishing his task as he grinned at the couple in front of him. That punch WAS worth it after all... It actually got Hinata to confess her feelings for the teme. Naruto breathed out a deep sigh of relief and waved at the two as he made way out of the restaurant and back to stalking Sakura.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Somehow she had ended up letting Sasuke lead her out of the little shop and towards the park across of it. The day was rather sunny and beautiful with a soft breeze that was good for a picnic but the blush on Hinata's cheeks wouldn't go away after her bold move in front of so many people.

Then, she ended up on a park bench with Sasuke next to her as they sat silently.

"Be my girlfriend, Hinata," he said suddenly as Hinata flushed and turned to look at him.

"What about... Sakura-chan?" Hinata stuttered.

"Sakura has nothing to do with this. I like you and you like me so why not?" Sasuke stated sternly ready to battle it out with the soft-spoken Hyuuga.

"Y-you... You don't know alot about me... How are you so sure? You don't know what my favorite color is... What I like to eat... What my favorite book is... What I like to do in my free time..." Hinata started out exasperated before starting to mellow out at the end meekly. She wanted to say yes but all her fears and worries were starting to overtake her conscious.

The atmosphere was tense and after Hinata's statement, the two went quiet and the only thing that they could hear was Hinata's panicked intakes of air and the noise of the throng of people on the next block, oblivious to what was happening between these two complete opposites.

"Black." Sasuke uttered. The one word caused Hinata to almost double take and instead she quickly glanced at Sasuke's face before looking down again, her face going even redder than it was before.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of her blouse absentmindedly.

"Your favorite color... Black... And cinnamon rolls.. You love to eat those. You can't stand spinach and would rather eat anything except for it... You love to garden in your free time..." he started to list as Hinata sat stunned at how much he knew about her. How could a person that she's only known from afar know so much about all her likes and dislikes? She's only gotten to know him now and yet she was assured that he couldn't have... How did he manage to list off everything about her that not even the closest people she knew could? This is preposterous! Could it really be that he has liked her for 8 years?

"How? How... How do you know so much, about me?" Hinata trailed off.

"I had 8 years to learn about you, Hinata," he murmured while looking her straight in the eye. So it was true, what Naruto had said.

"Do you want to?" he continued undeterred, waiting patiently for her to respond to his invitation.

"I don't know you that well," she stated softly.

"You can get to know me better," he replied.

"My father wouldn't like it," she continued.

"I'll take care of it."

"My relatives will try to hurt you..."

"I'm strong. I can take it, if it means I can be with you than I'll do it."

They went silent as Hinata chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating between what she should do.

She glanced at Sasuke's handsome face again before taking a deep breath.

"Ah... Okay," she said softly before giving him a soft smile. Somehow, hearing his voice had soothed and eased all the worry in her mind.

Sasuke wiped away the invisible sweat on his brow and let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. He didn't know what he would have done if she rejected him again. Maybe he would throw down the towel... Or go crazy and kidnap her or... Turn gay and just go for Naruto, his soul mate... The last one made him shiver and cringe at the same time. Never again.

They sat silently but the atmosphere wasn't as thick as it was moments before, instead it was now light and fresh as the two breathed in softly.

Hinata glanced over at Sasuke and couldn't stop her lips from turning upwards into a big smile. She probably looked silly but she was too happy to care and she noticed that Sasuke had a rather out of character smile on his face too... So it was all okay.

Then a thought came into her head that would make this moment even more memorable.

And so she wanted to be bold for once, because he was always the one who was trying.

With that thought, Hinata leaned over and took Sasuke's confused face into her small hands. With a small smile on her lips, Hinata pressed her lips against his and could feel the fireworks explode before her vision. This was what kissing Sasuke Uchiha felt like. Like she had the stars in her hands and that she was on top of the world, as long as she had him.

Somehow, Hinata knew that everything would be okay in the end because she had him.

And still, the sun was setting once more.

_**-xxxxxxx-E-N-D-xxxxxxx-**_

*Wipes sweat* I'm going to have to say that this story has been the first story I have finished in a long time. Sorry that I didn't give you guys any warnings.. Does the ending feel too sudden? Sorry :3

I wanted to end at them admitting their feelings and then sequel comes after later. So please look forward to that.

Thank you all for supporting and loving this story in the short time we got to know each other. Very very appreciative to all the people who commented and read!

I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate the support :3 ! Without it this story wouldn't have been finished and updated almost everyday! I think this was the first time I have ever updated a story almost everyday. Thanks for making this happen! My sister said that there wasn't enough drama T.T when she read it. The ending was kind of cliche like two lovers looking into the sunset or what not, so there was my attempt at a somewhat decent ending! Hoped you liked this story!

It was fast paced but Wisteria Blossom will be kind of slow paced and it'll be sexier... Mwahahahahahahhh! Haha... Ha. Ahem... Anyways. Since I loved all the readers so much I'll attach the synopsis below to anyone who may be interested.

**_Wisteria Blossoms_**

**_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_**

**_Synopsis: After the massacre of her clan, Hinata Hyuuga was sold into a tea house and forced to become a geisha. With newfound allies and enemies, she looks for a way to escape this living hell. Hope suddenly comes knocking on her door in the form of one man, Sasuke Uchiha. But he has more in store for her than meets the eye. With revenge hidden beneath his loving gaze will he finish what he started or fall in love with the maiden? But what if she knew that the man she was starting to fall in love with is actually involved in the massacre of her whole clan? Would she still stay with him or leave the lone Uchiha?_**

**_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_**

Stick around if you want to see the new story! 0.~

**P.S. Please comment on ways I can improve my next story from what you see in this story. I know that the grammar and spelling isn't the best and I didn't work much on writing all poetically and stuff so I will work on that! Any comments critiques or suggestions are welcome! ^_^**

Thank you everyone for supporting!

Replies

-xxxx-

Catherine3: Who knew that while Hinata was creeping on Naruto, Sasuke would be creeping on her? Lol there's all kinds of stalkers in the world... tall... short... handsome... lol Sankyu for reading! :D

The Impossible Dreamer: Thank you for loving and understanding! I wanted to make things harder on Hinata I guess... lol Hope you like this chapter and it explains more for you! ^_^

Ren-Sama: Thank goodness this made you laugh! I really enjoyed writing this so for the readers to enjoy it too is just plain awesome! Enjoy! :)

Lili-AnimeFreakk: Hope you like this chapter! :D Thank you for supporting!

Charming Essense: WOOooo I should of made the ending like you said... but I think maybe the sequel will be something like this... hmmmm *leers around before stealing idea* lol. Thank you, you awesome reader! :D

jus4theheckofit98: Drunk Sasuke also makes me laugh... loved writing his side of the story... lol Thank you for hanging onto the story! :)

ByakurenLolita: Aw. Crying Sasuke would have been awesome... or I'm just a sadistic author who likes to make the characters lives hard... um... lol Sankyu for reading! :D

Ayuzawa: Hope you like this! ^_^

Kanra-Kaoru: I'm glad you like this story! Hopefully this ending will satisfy you before the sequel comes... Thank you for reading! :)

Saki-Hime: THank you for the support for this story! :) Hope you like this! :D

Inspirational Stars: I think that Hinata thinks alot for others so that's whats making her life so hard... but it's a happy ending so no worries! thank you for supporting :)

damnheart.o3: Thank you! Thank you so much for your awesome comments! I heart you! Hope you like this! :)

ImCutePoison: Holy crap :D I can't believe you commented every chapter... I heart you so hard you do...not...even...know... not in the creeper way... lol *huggies* Hope you enjoy this! :D You my dear are precious... preeeeciiiious! Luv you! Teehee... ^_^

umnia: Hinata just likes to make excuses right? Finally she sees the light! Wooo! THank you for always supporting! :D

icefire889: I love you too! hahahhaa... no ones ever said they love me... but you... now i have to stalk you... just joking... lol Thank you for reading and thinking I rock! Woooo! :D You made my day!

hpnarutardsjedipirate1234: woooo! Glad you're back! Hope you enjoy this and stick around for the sequel! I was starting to miss you...lol ^_^ I really really like your icon profile pic thingy... that's freaking hot. lolz :D

HimeHaeDen: lolz! Hope this chapter will make you smile! I wish Kishi would put the two together... we can dream and write fanfiction right? lol Hope you like this! :D

kita: Hope you like this! Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
